Ne m'oublie pas
by Snapy49
Summary: Et si notre chère Helen avait quelque peu menti sur son âge. Se pourrait-il que dans un lointain passé, elle ait rencontré Thor et Loki ? Mais alors que s'est-il passé à cette époque ou plus encore, que se passe-t-il quand Helen se voit invitée à aider le SHIELD quand le Tesseract se retrouve dans les mains de l'ennemi ...
1. Les secrets du passé

**Disclaimer :** _Avengers et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice CptJackHarkness !

Nous voilà à nouveaux sur un crossover (oui j'adore ça en ce moment). Il ne sera pas aussi long que mes dernières fan fiction mais les chapitres sont également plus chargés ! J'espère vraiment que ce petit mélange de genres vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Les secrets du passé**

Ces temps-ci, son esprit avait du mal à ne pas penser à lui, c'était plus fort qu'elle et malgré tout ce qu'elle faisait il était encore là, bien présent. Pourtant elle avait travaillé plus qu'à son habitude ce qui pour elle, était déjà un record mais rien n'y faisait. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour craquer pour un Dieu Nordique …

Helen avait passé la journée à s'occuper comme elle le pouvait pas inconsciemment, sa page de recherche avait fini par s'axer sur des pages contenant divers croyances des Vikings. Depuis sa rencontre avec John mais surtout après l'avoir perdu, elle s'était mise à repenser encore et toujours à son passé. Tout devenait bien trop lourd car en plus de mentir à tous, elle se mentait à elle-même.

Le seul à la connaître totalement restait Gregory Magnus mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler de tout cela lors de leur dernière rencontre. Elle avait besoin de vider son sac et même si elle avait envie d'en parler avec Ashley, sa relation avec sa fille s'était dégradée avec la révélation sur l'identité du père de cette dernière. C'est tout naturellement qu'elle avait alors demandé à William de la rejoindre dans son bureau pour discuter. Voyant son protégé sur le pas de la porte, elle lui offrit un sourire, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait entrer.

 _\- Vous vouliez me voir Magnus ?_

 _\- Oui Will, en fait je vous ai demandé de me rejoindre en qualité de psychiatre et pour vos talents d'écoute principalement._

 _\- Pour vous ? Eh bien que dire à part que je suis flatté que vous ayez à ce point confiance en mes capacités pour vous confier à moi. Je vous écoute, de quoi voulez-vous me parler._

Il s'installa d'abord sur la chaise en face du bureau d'Helen mais elle l'invita à s'installer sur le canapé se trouvant derrière eux.

 _\- Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai juré de ne pas avoir de secret pour vous lors de votre arrivée ? Eh bien j'admets vous avoir menti sur une chose, enfin une chose qui en entraîne d'autres malheureusement. Je m'en excuse, tout ce que je peux dire pour ma défense c'est que personne n'est au courant._

 _\- Personne ? Vous voulez dire même Ashley ou les autres membres des Cinq ?_

 _\- En effet, il n'y a que Gregory Magnus._

 _\- Votre père donc, mais que cachez-vous alors Magnus ?_

Helen dut alors prendre une immense bouffée d'air avant de rassembler tout son courage. Il fallait que cela sorte mais si jamais Will prenait mal ce qu'elle disait cela pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses, il pourrait même la prendre pour une folle après tout.

 _\- En fait non, Gregory Magnus n'est pas mon père, tout du moins pas mon père biologique. Il m'a reconnu en tant que fille en 1870, à l'époque cela restait assez simple de faire de faux papiers et il lui avait suffi de dire que j'avais passé mon enfance à l'étranger._

 _\- Quoi ? Mais qui est votre père alors ?_

 _\- C'est là que les choses se compliquent Will. L'esprit humain ou plutôt le cerveau biologiquement parlant n'est pas fait pour stocker autant de données. Je me rappelle à peine du visage de ma mère biologique et je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Je n'ai même jamais eut de nom de famille avant Magnus._

 _\- Comment ça autant de données ?_

 _\- Voyez-vous Will, je n'ai pas 157 ans, je ne suis pas née en 1850 comme je le prétends ouvertement à ceux qui me sont proches et même à ma propre fille. Je ne saurais même pas vous dire mon âge exact car la façon de noter les jours et les années étaient bien différentes en ce temps. Disons que j'ai fait partie de ceux présents pour amener des pierres pour construire la Pyramide de Khéops qui, si ma mémoire est bonne par contre, date d'environ 2560 avant J.C._

 _\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez à peu près 4500 ans ? Mais je croyais que votre immortalité était due au Sang Originel !_

 _\- Eh bien non, c'est ce que j'ai fait croire à tous même aux autres membres des Cinq en voyant que le sérum n'avait rien activé de plus en moi à part une amélioration de mon système immunitaire déjà performant._

Magnus reprit alors doucement son souffle. Elle se souvint du temps où elle avait eu peur de comment réagirait son corps déjà âgé au contact du sérum mais avec le temps qu'elle avait passé avec eux et Gregory, son côté scientifique était encore plus prononcé qu'avant. Elle avait alors tenté l'expérience comme tout le monde mais à sa grande stupeur, rien ne s'était produit mais au moins elle avait trouvé un bon moyen d'expliquer le fait qu'elle ne vieillisse pas à ses amis.

Ce n'est que plus tard, avec l'amélioration de la technologie, qu'elle s'était rendu compte que son ADN était sans aucune anomalie en dehors de celles qu'elle connaissait déjà, il n'y avait donc rien que le Sang Originel puisse faire muter. Toutefois elle n'avait jamais cessé de se demander ce qui se serait passé si elle n'avait pas utilisé le sérum et qu'elle aurait donc avoué sa véritable identité à ses amis. Cette question la hantait mais le passé était ainsi écrit et ne pouvait être modifié.

 _\- J'imagine donc que votre véritable prénom n'est pas Helen, je me trompe ?_

 _\- Bien raisonné ! C'est l'une des rares choses qu'il me reste de cette époque. Mon nom était Nell. Gregory a trouvé judicieux de me proposer Helen qui en est un dérivé plus récent et commun. Et pour tous vous dire, je préfère Helen._

 _\- Bon d'accord, j'arrive encore à suivre. Donc vous m'avez dit faire partie de ceux présent lors de la construction de la Pyramide de Khéops c'est ça ?_

Helen hocha la tête en guise de réponse, heureuse que son protégé ait réussi à suivre tout ce qu'elle avait pu déjà lui énoncer.

 _\- A cette époque, les ouvriers étaient plus des esclaves_. Will marqua alors une pause, incertain de vouloir poursuivre son raisonnement. _Vous en faisiez partie c'est ça ?_

 _\- C'est exact, ma mère étant esclave, je l'étais automatiquement à ma naissance. A l'âge de six ans j'ai été séparée d'elle et j'ai commencé dans un premier temps en tant que porteuse d'eau, apportant de quoi s'hydrater à ceux travaillant sur les chantiers. A neuf ans j'aidais à pousser les pierres comme n'importe quel autre esclave._

 _\- Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que vous avez vécu, déjà le fait de vous savoir âgée de 157 ans et donc être présente pour batailler pour le droit des femmes est une chose mais là … Quand avez-vous cessez de vieillir du coup ?_

 _\- J'ai le même visage que celui que j'arborais à mes 27 ans. Disons qu'aujourd'hui le maquillage aide bien pour me vieillir un peu. Il faut l'admettre c'était déjà un miracle qu'une esclave vive aussi vieille à cette époque._

 _\- Mais alors comment avez-vous réussi à vous sortir de tout ça ?_

 _\- Lors de mes 35 ans, les gens autour de moi commencèrent à remarquer que je ne prenais pas de rides et que les maladies ne semblaient pas m'inquiéter. C'est remonté aux oreilles du Pharaon Khoufou ou Khéops si vous préférez qui voyait en moi une bénédiction des Dieux et dès lors on me permit de vivre au palais._

 _\- Attendez, on parle du même Khéops vous et moi ? Je croyais qu'il était du genre cruel, les coups de fouets sur les esclaves pour qu'ils travaillent etc._

 _\- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout Will, ce sont de fausses rumeurs ça. Certes il y avait des esclaves comme moi pour aider les ouvriers à construire les pyramides, nous amenions les pierres mais nous étions bien traités et si vous vous intéressez un peu à l'archéologie vous remarquerez que je dis vrais._

 _\- Bon d'accord mais cela ne me dit toujours pas comment vous en êtes arrivez là !_

Il fallut une bonne gorgée de thé à Helen avant qu'elle puisse continuer son récit, après tout même si elle avait envie de partager toute sa longue vie avec William, c'était surtout pour son vécu avec les Vikings qu'elle l'avait fait venir. Il lui fallait donc faire court au risque de perdre quelques détails en cours de route.

 _\- A la mort de Kheops, j'ai eu peur pour ma vie, je ne savais pas comment son fils allait me traiter et je me suis enfuie en me fondant dans la masse. Pendant environ 2 000 ans, observant l'histoire de loin. Que cela soit les conquêtes d'Alexandre Le Grand comme les romances de Cléopâtre avec Marc-Antoine et César. Pour toute cette agitation, je me suis réfugiée en Grèce où je me sentais en sécurité, assez loin de Rome mais tout de même au courant de tout ce qui s'y passait._

 _\- Attendez attendez Magnus ! Là vous me parlez d'évènements approchant l'An 0 !_

 _\- Je vous arrête également Will, ne me demandez pas ce qui s'est passé à Jérusalem dans les années 30 ap J.C., je n'y étais pas. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir ce qui s'y passerait et j'admets je regrette de ne pas avoir le fin mot de cette histoire._

 _\- Désolé, c'était plus fort que moi de vous demander. Continuez, je vous en prie !_

 _\- Après toutes les magouilles politiques se déroulant dans ce côté du monde, je me suis décidé à monter plus haut en Europe. D'abord la Gaule qui changea de nom pour Francia à l'époque carolingienne mais bien entendu j'ai fini dans ce que l'on nommerait aujourd'hui la Scandinavie et l'Angleterre._

 _\- Il faut croire que ce pays a toujours été en vous !_

 _\- Exact ! J'y ai rencontré un peuple, les Vikings, avec qui je suis restée environ 300 ans. Leur culture était magique, outre le côté sanguinaire et guerrier, je me suis principalement intéressé aux vielles croyances sur de grandes forces naturelles représentées par Odin, Loki, Thor, Freyja et j'en passe. En voyant que je ne vieillissais pas, certains avaient même commencé à me prendre pour une de ses forces : Frigg, ce qui il faut l'admettre est assez flatteur._

Will était au bord de l'explosion. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa patronne ait pu être comparée voire même confondue avec la femme d'Odin. Tout cela lui paraissait tellement irréel qu'il se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il croirait encore que cette conversation ait pu avoir lieu une fois qu'il serait sorti de ce bureau. Il souffla un bon coup et se concentra à nouveau sur le récit de la femme plus que captivante qui se trouvait en face de lui.

 _\- Chez les Vikings, les femmes n'étaient pas de simples soumises. Certes cela restait une société patriarcale mais à mes yeux cela restait le plus bel exemple d'équité entre les sexes pour l'époque du moins bien-sûr. C'est maintenant Will, que l'on arrive à la partie où vous risquez de ne pas me croire._

 _\- Ah parce qu'avant cela ne l'était pas ? Magnus sérieusement, on pourrait écrire des livres de votre vie qu'il n'y aurait pas assez d'encre pour le finir._

 _\- Joliment tourné Will mais non avant ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je m'apprête à vous dire. Cela va être difficile à croire mais tout de même je vous demanderais de garder l'esprit ouvert._

 _\- Eh bien c'est parti dans ce cas._

 _\- Pendant un été vers le Xème siècle, les hommes étaient en pleine guerre et donc nous vivions entre femmes et enfants. J'avais développé un certain talent pour les soins avec divers plantes qui me tombaient sous la main. Lors d'une de mes balades dans la forêt adjacente, je fus éblouie pas une immense lumière formant un cercle sur le sol, deux hommes apparurent à l'intérieur._

 _\- Deux hommes ? Mais comment est-ce possible ?_

 _\- J'y viens Will. Le premier était blond, une musculature imposante et avec une armure comme je n'en avais jamais vue. Le second était plus mince, brun avec un regard à vous glacer le sang. Quand ils se sont adressés à moi dans la langue du peuple Viking, je compris assez rapidement que je n'étais pas en danger, surtout au vu du fait qu'ils semblaient avoir les mêmes croyances les Vikings._

 _\- Mais c'étaient qui ces types Magnus ?_

Helen cherchait ses mots pour tout expliquer à Will. Mais comment dire à l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle qu'elle venait de rencontrer Thor et Loki, deux Asgardiens venu sur Terre afin de voir comment allait le peuple de ce monde qui croyait en eux comme des divinités. Elle se rappelait très bien que de son côté, elle avait eu du mal à croire les deux hommes jusqu'à ce que Loki ne se transforme devant lui en divers créatures. Bien entendu, elle savait déjà à l'époque que des hommes humains étaient capables de faire des choses comparables. Mais leurs armures, leurs façons d'être, de parler et d'agir étaient bien trop révélatrices pour qu'elle ne croit pas en leur histoire.

 _\- Je sais que c'est compliqué à croire mais il s'agissait de Loki et Thor._

 _\- Vous vous foutez de moi !_

 _\- Au contraire Will, je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse envers quelqu'un depuis des millénaires. Ils étaient venus sur Terre afin de se rendre eux même compte du fait que les humains croyaient de moins en moins en eux. Après tout, dites-vous que nous étions en pleine expansion du catholicisme et que déjà à l'époque la croyance en Odin, Thor, Loki etc. était presque obsolète. Loki fut rapidement écœuré de ne plus être considéré comme un dieu et repartit immédiatement chez lui._

 _\- Mais pas Thor … Je me trompe si je dis que vous avez eu une histoire avec lui ? Pitié Magnus, ne me dites pas que j'ai raison._

 _\- Eh bien si en fait. Il est resté deux ans sur Terre à mes côtés et je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien qu'en sa présence, je n'ai jamais ressenti cela pour personne après. Quand j'ai rencontré John j'ai pensé que j'avais tourné la page mais je me trompais._

 _\- Logique, je ne vois pas qui pourrait égaler un dieu après tout. Vous avez mis la barre extrêmement haute pour vos prochaines relations !_

 _\- Donc vous me croyez ? Vous ne me prenez pas pour une folle ?_

 _\- Disons que ce serait beaucoup trop gros comme histoire à inventer et ce n'est pas votre genre. Vous êtes sérieuse quand vous me dite que je suis le seul au courant ?_

 _\- A part Gregory Magnus, oui vous l'êtes et je compte sur votre discrétion cela va de soi._

Will hocha la tête, il connaissait certes le Docteur Magnus depuis peu de temps mais il savait que ce n'était pas simple pour elle de se confier sur ce genre de sujet. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi ensemble à discuter de tout ce dont elle se souvenait de son passé, il arrivait qu'elle ne puisse parler de certaines décennies, vraisemblablement effacées par son cerveau mais Will restait attentif à tout ce qu'elle lui racontait. Les deux ans qu'elle avait passés en compagnie de Thor restaient les souvenirs les plus beaux qu'elle lui énonçait, cela se voyait à son visage éclairé et son sourire omniprésent pendant tout son récit.

Certes, le jeune psychiatre avait envie de lui demander ce qu'il en était des Sanguine Vampiris qu'il avait compris comme étant des Pharaons mais il garderait cette question pour une autre occasion. Une chose restait claire pour lui, Helen avait le cœur brisé depuis la perte de l'Asgardien et jamais elle ne s'en était vraiment remise. Mais lui alors, l'avait-il oubliée ?

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Pour info, avec les fan fictions et corrections que j'ai en parallèle, celle-ci est plus un petit bonus d'une idée qui m'est venue un soir. Donc ce ne sera pas un chapitre tous les trois jours comme habituellement mais un par semaine. A bientôt !

 **Note de la correctrice :** Qu'est-ce que Will pense des révélations de Magnus ? La croit-il folle ? Et Thor, l'a-t-il oubliée ?


	2. Voyage fraternel

**Disclaimer :** _Avengers et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice CptJackHarkness !

Merci à CptJackHarkness, MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES, au Guest et Lea Michaelson pour vos reviews

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Voyage fraternel**

Thor profitait de sa vie en Ásgard rythmée par les divers combats qu'il effectuait à travers les royaumes sous la protection des siens. Il avait encore une certaine rancœur quant à l'éloignement de son frère vis-à-vis de lui lorsqu'il avait appris que ce serait Thor qui prendrait la tête du royaume. Mais surtout depuis sa mort dans les abysses. Toutefois il espérait que cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'il retrouverait Loki ainsi que la complicité qu'il avait avec lui. Il y avait bien trop longtemps à son goût qu'il n'avait pu passer un bon moment avec son frère.

Peu de temps avant que l'incident du Nouveau-Mexique ne les sépare réellement, Thor s'était décidé à lui laisser de l'espace. À une autre époque, une qui semblait déjà si lointaine malgré la longue vie dont tous profitaient ici, ils avaient entrepris de resserrer les liens entre eux en visitant les différents mondes reliés à Yggdrasil.

Ils s'étaient tout d'abord rendu à Vanaheim qui inspire la création de nombre de créatures et végétation. Ils avaient partagé de nombreux jours avec les habitants de ce monde, les Vanes. Cette population était connue pour sa magie, sa sagesse, et bien d'autres choses. Les relations n'avaient pas toujours été calmes mais la paix avait fini par s'installer sous le règne diplomate d'Odin et de sa femme Frigga. Après quatre cycles passés sur ce monde, les deux frères avaient repris la route grâce au Bifröst.

Ils se rendirent donc sur Álfheim, le monde des Elfes. Ces êtres étaient plus que réputés pour leur agilité et leur dextérité au combat éloigné. Thor avait du mal à se considérer comme inférieur dans un domaine et n'avait pas accepté de prendre quelques leçons d'arc de leurs hôtes. Loki était resté en retrait mais avait cédé pour se présenter plus avenant que son frère.

 _\- Il est bien rare de te voir perdu dans tes pensées_. Intervint Frigga, tirant Thor de son air songeur.

 _\- Hum ? Oui je … Je me souvenais du temps de nos voyages avec Loki à travers les huit autres royaumes d'Yggdrasil._

 _\- J'aimais cette époque, vous étiez tellement motivés à être ensemble et être les dignes fils d'Odin._

 _\- Moi aussi, je suis nostalgique de ces moments où je savais que Ragnarok pouvait arriver et que j'aurais Loki à mes côtés pour tout affronter._

 _\- Raconte-moi vos voyages alors, j'adore t'entendre me parler de tout cela comme les histoires que je vous racontais à Loki et toi quand vous étiez enfants._

 _\- Après avoir visité Vanaheim et Álfheim nous avions envie d'un peu d'action, enfin moi surtout. Nous nous sommes donc rendus à Jötunheim. Comme tous le savent, il en faut peu pour engendrer quelques escarmouches face à eux. Nous avons hésité entre les géants de givre ou ceux à forme de loup._

 _\- Et laisse-moi deviner, vous avez été à la rencontre des deux c'est cela ?_

Thor s'arqua d'un rictus prouvant ainsi à sa belle-mère, qu'il portait dans son cœur comme sa propre mère, qu'elle avait raison. Le blond lui expliqua alors qu'après avoir combattu dans les vallées de glaces, ils laissèrent une sculpture aux géants, leur montrant qui était passé par là. Fregga savait parfaitement que par le « nous », il parlait surtout de lui. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était une forte tête avec un peu trop d'égo pour son bien, Loki était le contraire, introverti et trop secret.

 _\- Et après, où êtes-vous allez ?_

 _\- Svartalfheim._

 _\- Le domaine des elfes noirs ?_

 _\- Oui, on savait qu'ils étaient du genre à faire un culte sur la mort et Loki voulait apprendre la différence entre leurs rites funéraires et les nôtres. Après tous, nous même si nous les savions morts, on pensait trouver quelques fresques. Dans un premier temps nous nous y sommes rendus avec des intentions pacifiques._

 _\- Mais ça a mal tourné à nouveau non ?_

 _\- Malheureusement oui, il y avait déjà des gens sur place. Ils étaient venus faire les mêmes études que nous. Et j'ai dit une phrase qui, apparemment, a été considérée comme une injure et Loki s'est même fichu de moi, arquant un grand sourire quand il a vu que je m'enfonçais. Pour éviter de créer un conflit avec Ásgard, nous avons fui même si je n'en avais pas envie._

L'homme continua son récit en admettant qu'ils se décidèrent à ne pas se rendre à Niflheim ou Hellheim, ne gardant que de mauvais souvenir de ce lieu. Brièvement, il raconta à sa Frigga leur épopée à Muspellheim, le royaume du feu. Il aurait aimé gardé une de leurs armes imbibées d'un feu originel.

 _\- Et Midgard alors, si je compte bien il reste ce royaume. Vous vous y êtes rendu ?_

\- _Oui et je pense que ce fut notre plus belle visite. Étant notre dernier endroit à visiter, Loki s'est vite lassé quand il s'est rendu compte que justement les hommes n'avaient plus foi en nous._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Notre père nous avait demandé de profiter de notre voyage là-bas pour voir comment se portaient les humains, qui nous vouaient une sorte de culte. Là-bas nous avons découvert qu'une religion prônant un seul dieu avait pris le pas sur beaucoup de petites croyances._

Fregga remarqua les joues du blond se teindre d'un léger rouge, ce qui avait tendance à indiquer qu'il cachait quelque chose. En particulier au sujet d'une femme, il n'y avait que ce genre de sujet pour éveiller ce genre de réaction chez Thor. Elle n'avait jamais su pourquoi Loki était rentré avant son frère ou plutôt pourquoi Thor était resté là-bas sans lui.

 _\- Mais tu es resté toi, quand Loki est rentré, il y a une raison à cela ?_

 _\- Parce que … Je …_

 _\- Thor, je te connais. Comment se nommait cette femme dis-moi._

 _\- Nell … Elle s'appelait Nell. Et elle doit être morte depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Elle t'aurait plu tu sais ? C'était une femme magnifique, blonde avec des yeux à te damner pour elle. Cette femme n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, et quand je la regardais dans les yeux, j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait vécu bien plus d'une vie._

 _\- Eh bien, eh bien … Je ne t'avais jamais entendu parler d'une femme ainsi. Il semble que cette humaine ait capturé ton cœur mon fils._

 _\- Je suis resté 2 ans là-bas, selon leur système de temps. Je crois que jamais je n'avais été aussi serin sans envie de combat ou de guerre. Sa simple présence m'apaisait et servait à combler mes jours et mes nuits._

 _\- A t'entendre, cela a dû être compliqué de la laisser._

 _\- Je pense qu'en quittant Midgard, j'y ai abandonné mon cœur ou au moins une grande partie. J'ai dû mal à me dire qu'un jour une femme pourrait la remplacer._

La reine connaissait les désirs de son époux quant au possible rapprochement de Thor et de Sif. Elle avait toutefois réussi à convaincre le Père de toute chose de ne rien brusquer, après tout si cela devait se faire, cela se ferait naturellement lui avait-elle dit. Mais quand elle regardait aujourd'hui les traits de Thor, durcis par la peine qu'il ressentait au sujet de cette femme, c'était évident qu'il n'avait pas tourné la page.

Elle s'apprêta à lui énoncer un conseil quand Odin les rejoignit, ignorant totalement les états d'âmes de son fils. Lui rappelant qu'ils avaient une réunion militaire qui n'attendrait pas, il empoigna son fils qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le suivre. L'esprit de Thor n'arrivait cependant pas à être à l'écoute des paroles de son père. Pendant son passe au Nouveau-Mexique, il avait failli demander à Jane, avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié, si elle avait des informations sur Nell. Mais comment aurait-elle pu en trouver sur une femme ayant vécu environ 1000 ans avant elle.

Une fois la réunion terminée, ou plutôt écourtée par Odin qui avait bien compris le manque de présence de son fils, Thor retourna au grand air. Il regarda Mjöllnir, son marteau divin, et se décida à se rendre en salle d'entraînement où il croisa divers de ses amis.

\- _Venu pour te prendre une raclée par tes frères d'armes Thor ?_ S'exclama Fandral.

\- _Non mon ami, ta lame reste trop agile pour moi dans mes jours de lassitude._

 _\- Que t'arrive-t-il ?_ Questionna Sif, inquiète du regard de son ami.

 _\- Je l'ai dit, je suis las, simplement las de tous ces combats, combats qui m'ont fait perdre mon frère d'une certaine manière. J'ai un vide en moi qui ne se remplit pas même en croisant l'épée avec l'ennemi._

Sif regarda Thor faire les cents pas dans la pièce, regardant d'un air vide tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle l'avait déjà vu avec ce regard autrefois, quand il était revenu de Midgard. C'était comme s'il n'était pas revenu lui-même. Mais depuis les choses semblaient avoir repris leur cours et la guerrière n'avait pas songé à questionner son ami sur ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Elle l'entraîna doucement sur le balconnet adjacent à la salle t'entraînement, leur donnant un peu d'intimité.

 _\- Je te connais Thor, je t'ai déjà vu ainsi. Le fait d'avoir perdu Loki te fait penser à votre voyage ensemble c'est ça ?_

 _\- Oui …_

 _\- Que s'est-il passé sur Midgard ?_

 _\- Rien de plus et rien de moins qu'une femme._

La guerrière rougit alors, laissant son ami retourner à sa marche sans le retenir. Elle ne pouvait pas être sa confidente sur ce genre de sujet au vu des sentiments qu'elle avait toujours eu à son égard. Mais elle ne pouvait renier le fait qu'elle était curieuse de savoir qui était cette femme, cette humaine pour avoir le cœur de Thor entre ses mains. Que pouvait avoir cette femme en plus ?

Thor continua sa marche à travers le palais, ne faisant que peu attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit d'imaginer Nell dans les bras d'un autre homme. Après tout elle avait dû refaire sa vie après son départ, se marier et avoir des enfants même. Il se demandait à quoi aurait ressemblé les enfants qu'il aurait eu avec elle, si cela avait été possible bien-sûr. L'imaginer par contre accorder son amour et son cœur à un autre que lui le tuait mais elle aurait eu raison de ne pas l'attendre.

Il n'avait jamais eu d'avenir avec une humaine et il l'avait toujours su mais il l'avait aimé et l'aimait encore. Une dernière question le hantait : l'avait-elle oublié à la fin de sa vie ?

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Alors, au final l'un comme l'autre n'ont pas l'air d'avoir oublié cet événement !

 **Note de la correctrice :** Quel doux rêveur ce Thor !


	3. Début des retrouvailles

**Disclaimer :** _Avengers et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice CptJackHarkness !

Merci à ma Guest pour ta review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Début des retrouvailles**

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'Helen n'avait pas travaillé avec le SHIELD, pourtant elle avait déjà eu l'occasion d'être en leur présence. En particulier l'un des créateurs pendant la fin de la Seconde Guerre mondiale : Howard Stark. Ce groupe était présent pour, à l'origine, remplacer la Section Scientifique de Réserve. Magnus avait été en premier lieu contactée pour aider sur le projet « Captain America ». Bien entendu, cette expérience n'avait pu que lui rappeler celle avec le Cinq. Un sérum injecté, permettant de rendre une personne normale au-dessus du genre humain.

Elle avait apporté autant d'aide qu'elle avait pu au docteur Erskine afin que son sérum soit le plus fiable possible. Toutefois quand il lui avait proposé de partager le devant des projecteurs pour cette découverte, elle avait refusé. Helen avait préféré rester dans l'ombre pour la sécurité de ses Sanctuaires et la sienne également. Bien entendu, elle avait rencontré Steve avant et après sa transformation, et fut l'une des premières sur place lors de sa décongélation. Afin d'éviter qu'il ne soit encore plus perturbé qu'il ne l'était déjà, elle n'était pas restée après son réveil.

Pendant tout ce temps, elle avait travaillé dans l'ombre avec divers membres du SHIELD. Leur transmettant des informations sur d'éventuelles technologies extra-terrestres repérées. En échange, lorsque qu'il s'agissait d'anormaux, l'organisation faisait appel à elle. Tout se déroulait plutôt bien même si elle avait eu, il y a peu un léger accrochage avec Nick Fury. Ce dernier avait refusé de lui parler d'une affaire s'étant déroulé au Nouveau-Mexique, expliquant que cela n'était pas dans son domaine de compétence. Ce fut donc avec une immense surprise qu'elle reçut un coup de téléphone de ce dernier.

 _\- Docteur Helen Magnus à l'appareil, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?_

 **\- Docteur Magnus, c'est Nick Fury du SHIELD. La ligne est sûre ?**

 _\- Vous ne m'auriez pas appelé sans vous en assurer. Si vous m'appelez en personne c'est que vous avez besoin de moi. Ce qui m'amène à me demander pourquoi je vous aiderais, étant donné que vous faites la sourde-oreille quand c'est moi qui demande quelque chose._

 **\- Ecoutez Docteur, en contrepartie pour votre aide sur ce que je m'apprête à vous demander, je vous expliquerais le dossier qui vous intéresse tant.**

 _\- Soit. Que puis-je fais pour vous dans ce cas mon cher Nick ?_

 **\- Il y a quelques jours, le cube cosmique nous a été volé par une race extra-terrestre. Plusieurs scientifiques, ainsi que plusieurs de nos hommes dont Clint Barton que vous connaissez je crois, sont passés à l'ennemi.**

Helen resta muette pendant quelque seconde. Elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer l'archer pendant une de ses missions avec Natasha Romanoff à Budapest. C'était un jeune homme loyal qui ne trahirait jamais son camp et ses principes.

 _\- Clint ne passerait jamais à l'ennemi, êtes-vous certain de ce que vous avancez ?_

 **\- Malheureusement oui mais ce changement ne semble pas être de sa propre volonté, enfin cela reste complexe à vous expliquer au téléphone … J'ai des hommes déjà en route pour vous chercher, les suivrez-vous ?**

 _\- Avez-vous au moins connaissance du type d'ennemis que nous allons devoir affronter ou là encore nous sommes dans le flou complet …_

 **\- Il s'est présenté comme étant Loki et venant d'Ásgard.**

Magnus avala alors de travers, avait-elle bien entendu ? Que pouvais bien faire Loki sur Terre après tout ce temps ? Une autre chose lui passa à l'esprit : la présence de Loki sur Terre avait peut-être des chances d'attirer Thor à le rejoindre.

 _\- Considérez-moi comme déjà en route pour vous rejoindre._

Raccrochant son téléphone, elle se dépêcha alors de faire ses valises. Mais il était pourtant hors de question de partir en laissant son Sanctuaire sans directive. Croisant alors Will dans les couloirs, elle entreprit de lui expliquer aussi brièvement que possible la situation.

 _\- Will, vous tombez bien._

 _\- Magnus, que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

 _\- Je dois m'absenter pour des raisons extrêmement urgentes et importantes. Je ne sais pas si je serais joignable, alors je vous laisse le contrôle en mon absence._

 _\- Où allez-vous ?_

 _\- Aidez de vieux amis du Sanctuaire, revoir une très ancienne connaissance et peut-être … Enfin bref, je ne peux me dérober à cette mission. D'ailleurs je vais emmener Nikola avec moi, il pourrait être utile._

 _\- Le même Nikola qui a tenté de vous tuer à Rome la dernière fois ?_

 _\- Celui-là même. Je vais devoir ravaler ma fierté en espérant qu'il ait survécu. Bon, je dois y aller, un chauffeur va passer me prendre d'ici quelques minutes. Vous vous en sortirez ?_

 _\- Mais oui, au besoin je demanderais à Ash, Henry et Biggy de me donner un coup de main. Bonne chance à vous pour cette mission, revenez entière et pensez à mettre une balle dans la tête de Dracula. Juste histoire de lui rappeler qui commande._

 _\- Bonne idée Will, j'y penserais. Merci beaucoup._

Magnus prit alors ses valises, laissa un message vocal sur le répondeur d'Ashley qui n'était toujours pas décidée à lui répondre et embarqua dans la voiture qui l'attendait. Elle fit alors comprendre au chauffeur qu'il faudrait que l'avion qu'ils allaient prendre face un détour par Vienne, où elle savait que Nikola se réfugierait en cas de besoin.

Sachant que son patron lui avait dit de lui permettre d'avoir ce qu'elle désirait avec elle, le jeune agent servant de chauffeur et d'accompagnateur ne lui refusa pas sa requête. Ils prirent alors tous deux l'avion où Helen parvint à convaincre le génie vampirique de les rejoindre. Nikola n'étant pas au courant sur son âge véritable, elle avait peur de sa réaction quand il découvrirait le poteau rose.

De son côté Nick Fury s'était arrangé pour récupérer plusieurs atouts dans sa manche. La veuve noire avait été réquisitionnée et elle était déjà en route pour récupérer Bruce Banner. L'un de ses meilleurs agents, Phil Coulson arrivait en ce moment même à la tour Stark afin de demander à Tony Stark de les rejoindre. Lui-même venait de recruter Steve Rogers. Toute l'équipe allait bientôt être réunie sur l'Héliporteur enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait. Réussissant à amener Natasha, Steve et Bruce sur le pont, c'est en cet instant que son ultime atout entra en jeu et pas seule.

 _\- Bonjour Nick, à ce que je vois vous avez trouvé un bon moyen de nous dissimuler au reste du monde. N'en oubliez pas vos alliés sur notre bon vieux sol._

 _\- Docteur Magnus, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, il me semble que vous connaissez déjà les trois personnes autour de la table. Mais qui avez-vous amené ?_

 _\- Oh navré de ne pas avoir prévenu mais je vous présente Nikola Tesla, inventeur, génie et dangereux, il faut bien le préciser. Il est là pour nous aider._

Nikola ne décocha pas un mot ou un regard au directeur du SHIELD. Il était absorbé par l'endroit et rêvait de rester cinq petites minutes seul afin de pouvoir regarder tout ce qu'il désirait. Il se rappelait également qu'Helen l'avait prévenu qu'à la moindre bavure il finirait avec une balle dans la tête. Même si cela ne pouvait le tuer, la perspective du mal de tête qui en suivrait le calma sur ses ardeurs.

 _\- Doc, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir. Vous n'avez pas changé depuis notre dernière rencontre._ S'exclama Natasha, venant accorder une étreinte à cette femme qu'elle appréciait tant pour sa patience que pour sa gentillesse.

 _\- Moi je dirais même plus que vous n'avez pas changé depuis un long moment docteur Magnus. Après tout, je pourrais pour une fois dire que je ne suis pas le seul qui a un bon chirurgien esthétique._ Dit Steve, plus qu'étonné de voir celle qui avait été présent à ses côtés et ceux de Peggy il y a bien longtemps.

 _\- Je … Oui, ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir tous les deux. Certes Steve, mais pour ma défense, contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas fini en glaçon, j'ai vécu les soixante-dix dernières années._

 _\- Mais comment est-ce possible ?_

 _\- C'est une très très très longue histoire que je vous raconterais en temps plus calme. Mais je reste votre alliée, comme je l'ai été avec vous trois à des moments différents._

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Banner qui n'avait pas encore décroché un mot depuis l'entrée d'Helen. Avec la phrase que la brune venait de sortir, il était évident que lui aussi avait un passif avec elle. Elle accorda une poignée de main à Steve avant de venir donner une accolade à Bruce.

 _\- Le docteur Magnus et moi-même nous sommes rencontrés pendant que je luttais contre … l'autre qui sommeille en moi. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai un tel self contrôle aujourd'hui et que je peux me permettre plus d'interactions qu'autrefois._

Elle lui accorda un immense sourire. Bien entendu, le reste de l'équipe se décida alors à commencer la traque du cube. Banner et Tesla se mirent à travailler sur un algorithme permettant de détecter les rayonnements émient par ce dernier. Helen s'approcha alors de Nick, bien décidée à avoir quelques réponses aux nombreuses questions qu'elle se posait.

 _\- Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir Nick. Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis utile actuellement. Vous avez un super soldat, une espionne redoutable, un génie des rayonnements. Enfin soyez honnête, si je n'avais pas amené Nikola, je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais fait ici._

 _\- Vous êtes celle avec le plus de connaissance sur toutes les formes de vie qui existe. Nous vous avons envoyé chaque donnée biologique sur des cellules non-humaine et non-terrienne. Si jamais nous devons trouver un point faible dans la morphologie de Loki, je ne vois que vous pour y arriver._

Helen frissonna en entendant le nom de Loki encore une fois. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas un excellent souvenir de ce dernier. Toutefois elle avait du mal à l'imaginer empli d'une telle colère, elle se demandait même s'il se souviendrait de leur rencontre. Il n'était resté qu'un mois sur Terre mais tout de même, elle était curieuse de savoir comment se passeraient les « retrouvailles ».

 _\- Vous le connaissez n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Longue histoire Nick. Je vous raconterais la mienne quand vous me raconterez la vôtre. Ce qui risque d'arriver dans assez longtemps si je nous connais bien._

Détournant le regard, elle croisa celui de Natasha qui vint à sa rencontre pour discuter un peu avec elle. Ce qu'il y avait de bien à discuter avec une espionne c'est qu'elle ne s'intéressait qu'au moment présent et pas au passé. C'était une qualité qu'Helen trouvait plus qu'agréable. Laissant une oreille traîner, elle ne put que sourire quand elle entendit Coulson demander à Steve de signer ses cartes de Captain America. Un bip coupa alors toutes les conversations.

Loki avait été reconnu à 67% à Stuttgart en Allemagne. Aussitôt, Natasha, Steve et un pilote du SHIELD partirent à sa rencontre afin de le débusquer. Helen restait scotchée devant l'image de sa vielle connaissance, vêtu de vêtements terriens. Une caméra sur l'engin que pilotait l'équipe permis à la brune de suivre une bonne partie de la scène. Steve n'avait rien perdu de son endurance et de sa force mais il n'avait pas ses chances faces à un Asgardien et ça Helen le savait parfaitement.

Une musique se fit alors retentir, c'était du AC/DC, signé Iron Man en personne qui projeta Loki en arrière. Ce dernier baissa alors les armes et se rendit. Tout était pourtant trop simple aux yeux d'Helen qui avait pu voir la reddition, si Loki avait vraiment eu envie de les tuer, il aurait pu le faire. On le fit alors monter à bord de l'avion qui s'engagea vers le ciel, prêt à rejoindre l'Heliporteur. Helen regarda alors Nick d'un air inquiet.

 _\- Que se passe-t-il doc ?_

 _\- Rien, enfin juste un très mauvais pressentiment._

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je me doute que vous avez compris que le mauvais pressentiment d'Helen est justifié non ?

 **Note de la correctrice :** Helen a des comptes à régler avec Fury, mais à quel sujet ? Elle connaît chacun des Avengers, mais quels sont leurs passés, dans quelles circonstances se sont-ils rencontrés ?


	4. Premier Combat

**Disclaimer :** _Avengers et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice CptJackHarkness !

Merci à ma Lethio49 pour ta review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Premier Combat**

Toutes les communications avaient été éteintes le temps du vol. Aucun des membres présents sur l'Heliporteur n'avait donc été mis au courant du combat entre Thor et Iron Man. Le blond était excité et triste de son retour sur Midgard dans ce genre de condition. Il avait été, dans un premier temps, heureux de savoir Loki en vie. Puis il avait appris pour le Tesseract et les intentions que Loki avaient envers cette planète. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse faire, il tenait vraiment à Midgard. Certes, il s'y était encore plus attaché lors de son retour au Nouveau-Mexique, mais elle avait surtout une grande valeur sentimentale pour lui. C'était la planète de Nell, il fallait qu'elle demeure en paix en sa mémoire.

Il aimait son frère, malgré tout ce qui avait pu se produire, il l'aimait et voulait lui faire retrouver le droit chemin. Quand il avait compris qu'il se trouvait dans ce que les terriens utilisaient comme moyens de locomotion aérien, il n'hésita pas une minute. Il récupéra son frère et le déposa sur un rocher un peu plus loin en haut d'une montagne.

 _\- Où est le Tesseract ?_

 _\- Tu m'as manqué aussi !_ Répondit Loki avec un demi-rire qui lui ressemblait bien.

Ils continuèrent cet échange pendant quelques minutes, Loki semblait pourtant indifférent aux marques d'affections que lui présentait son frère. Thor avait beau lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas de regard sur les origines biologique de Loki, seul comptait pour lui le temps passé ensemble. Cela n'avait pas d'importance pour le brun qui avait vécu tous ces moments dans l'ombre de Thor et ne gardait que ce souvenir en tête.

 _\- Les humains s'entretuent en masse tandis que tu te croises les bras, je voulais gouverner, pourquoi m'en empêcher ? Oh mais j'oubliais, c'est le monde de ta précieuse petite Nell. Elle est morte aujourd'hui, je doute que cela lui importe ce qui peut se passer ici à présent._

 _\- Te crois-tu donc supérieur aux hommes ? Tu ne pourras jamais les comprendre autant que j'ai pu le faire par le passer via le regard que portait cette femme sur le monde._

 _\- Hum, oui, je ne le crois pas, je le suis._

En continuant de parler, Thor comprit que Loki n'était pas seul dans ce conflit impliquant le Tesseract. Il tenta de le questionner sur le sujet et même de le convaincre de rentrer avec lui en Ásgard mais leur discussion fut interrompue. Un homme de métal venait de lui foncer dessus. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment de le mettre hors de lui. Thor avait pourtant besoin de se défouler et ne se fit pas tellement prier quand l'arrogant homme commença l'affronter verbalement. Il fut toutefois surpris en le voyant se relever malgré le coup de Mjöllnir qu'il venait de lui assener. Il utilisa même la foudre mais cela ne fit que régénérer l'homme de métal qu'il avait face à lui.

Le combat se stoppa quand un autre homme possédant un étrange bouclier les rejoignit. Une énième frappe s'engagea mais ce fut la dernière. Thor accepta alors de suivre l'équipe avec Loki jusqu'à leur base militaire. Le silence fut de mise pendant tout le voyage et ce fut avec une troupe armée jusqu'aux dents qu'ils furent escortés une fois à bord. Par la vitre d'un des habitacles, Thor put apercevoir deux hommes travailler de concert sur une sorte de science. Il laissa son frère être enfermé par leur dirigeant dans une cellule qui semblait faite pour une créature redoutable. Quand il rejoignit le pont principal, Thor ne remarqua pas de suite Helen qui était restée en retrait et presque imperceptible dans un coin.

 _\- Il est plutôt attachant finalement_ , s'exclama Banner après avoir vu l'échange entre Loki et Furry.

Steve était las de ne pas savoir où il allait mettre les pieds et demanda à Thor ce à quoi ils devaient s'attendre.

 _\- Il a une armée, on les appelle Les Chitauris, ils ne viennent ni d'Ásgard ni d'aucun monde connu, il veut les soulever contre votre peuple. Ils lui offriront la Terre en échange, je suppose, du Tesseract._

Helen avait senti son cœur s'accélérer quand Thor était entré dans la pièce mais en entendant sa voix elle crut que ce dernier allait s'arrêter de battre. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle avait perdu espoir de l'entendre à nouveau ou même simplement de le voir. Il était là, à quelques mètres d'elle, il ne l'avait pas vu ou alors comme elle le craignait, il l'avait oublié. Elle allait intervenir quand Steve la coupa net.

\- _Une armée … Venue de l'espace …_

 _\- Il a dont besoin d'un autre portail,_ suggéra Banner.

 _\- C'est donc pour cela qu'il lui faut Erik Selvig,_ ajouta Nikola.

\- _Selvig ?_ Intervint Thor.

 _\- Oui c'est un astrophysicien que Loki aurait envoûté en même temps que plusieurs de nos hommes._ S'exclama enfin Helen qui venait de retrouver un peu de sa voix.

Thor se retourna instinctivement vers la voix qui lui semblait familière, une femme brune dans l'ombre s'approcha alors. L'homme resta muet face à elle. Cette femme ressemblait tant à Nell, elle devait forcement être une de ses descendantes mais à part la couleur de cheveux, elles étaient identiques. Thor ajouta simplement que Selvig était un ami mais avait du mal à écouter le reste de la discussion. Son regard était totalement absorbé par cette mystérieuse femme. Il ne se reconcentra à nouveau qu'en entendant Banner exprimer le fait que Loki ne soit pas seul dans sa tête.

 _\- Modère tes mots Bruce, il reste un des fils d'Odin, un Asgardien et le frère de Thor. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de l'insulter._

Natasha regarda Helen étonnée, il était rare que cette femme prenne position pour ce genre de type et elle finit par ajouter :

 _\- Helen, il a tué 80 personnes en deux jours._

 _\- Il a été adopté,_ ajouta Thor en toute hâte.

Retournant à la femme se trouvant à côté de lui à présent, il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une autre femme. Après tout elle se nommait Helen à ce qu'il avait cru comprendre et non pas Nell. Toutefois il était bien décidé à avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Nikola remarqua tout de suite le regard que posait Thor sur Helen, et ne supportait pas que l'on regarde quelque chose qu'il convoite de cette manière. Il n'était pourtant pas dupe, malgré toute sa force, il lui serait difficile de lutter face à un dieu. Il demanda alors ouvertement à quoi pourrait servir l'Iridium volé pendant l'assaut en Allemagne.

 _\- C'est un agent stabilisateur_ , s'exclama Tony en entrant dans la pièce.

Après avoir fait sa petite ronde de son air supérieur et avoir charrié Banner sur son côté vert, il posa le regard sur Nikola. Nul doute, il connaissait Nikola Tesla de nom et avait sans doute vu quelques images le représentant. Il était donc évident qu'il tilt en remarquant le scientifique à côté de la table. Il exposa sa petite théorie sur l'Iridium et s'amusa à jouer les capitaines de navire.

Helen remarqua toutefois la petite puce qu'il venait de poser et comptait bien profiter de cela à son avantage plus tard. Nikola, Bruce et Tony se mirent à discuter de comment Erik pourrait ouvrir le portail dans un langage scientifique que seul eux semblaient pouvoir comprendre. La petite réflexion de Furry sur la transformation de deux de ses hommes en « singes volants » fit rire Helen quand elle remarqua que Thor ne saisissait pas la référence mais que Steve, lui, avait révisé ses classiques. Les trois scientifiques retournèrent à leurs travaux, Steve et Natasha restèrent autour de la table à discuter de diverses stratégies. Helen s'était éloignée du lot, retournant à une des fenêtres de l'Heliporteur.

 _\- Navré de vous déranger madame mais vous ressemblez à une femme que j'ai connu autrefois._

 _\- Tu ne me déranges pas Thor. Pas plus que le jour de notre rencontre dans cette forêt. Tes cheveux ont poussé depuis non ?_

Magnus se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait hésité pendant un instant à jouer le rôle de la descendante de Nell mais s'y était résignée quand ses yeux avaient croisé les siens.

 _\- Oui je … Attends, Nell ? C'est toi ? Mais comment diable est-ce possible ?_

 _\- Je pourrais te sortir ma petite excuse habituelle : c'est une longue histoire. Mais je pense que je te dois au moins plus que ça, surtout à toi. Quand toi et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés, j'avais déjà plus de 3 000 ans._

 _\- C'est impossible, les humains ne vivent pas aussi longtemps._

 _\- Moi si, c'est ainsi, c'est inscrit dans mes gènes. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on sache ce détail sur moi, ici ils savent que je suis plus vieille que je ne le parais mais pas autant._

 _\- Tu sais que tes secrets sont et seront toujours en sécurité avec moi. Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé à l'époque ?_

 _\- Cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose, tu devais rentrer en Ásgard et je l'ai toujours su. Je ne savais pas si je serais encore en vie à ton prochain passage sur Terre alors j'ai pensé que … Enfin j'ai pensé que tu aurais au moins l'occasion de faire ton deuil._

 _\- Comment faire le deuil d'une femme comme toi Nell ? Enfin Helen pardon. Tu sais je me suis toujours demandé comment avait été ta vie après mon départ et si tu m'avais oublié._

 _\- J'ai essayé mais je n'ai jamais réussi. Je me suis posée la même question que toi, pour moi c'était évident que la réponse était oui mais apparemment je me trompais._

 _\- Que veux-tu dire par « j'ai essayé » ?_

 _\- Il y a environ 150 ans, j'ai tenté de refaire ma vie avec un homme. J'ai même été fiancée mais … Enfin disons que je ne tombe jamais sur des hommes normaux. Il s'est avéré être un dangereux tueur en série éventrant des femmes._

 _\- A-t-il osé te faire du mal ?_

Thor bouillait intérieurement. Même s'il était blessé que de savoir que ses pires craintes de Nell dans les bras d'un autre homme soient fondées, c'était pire. Etre à présent au courant que cet être n'avait pas su la rendre heureuse comme il en convenait voire qu'il l'avait maltraitée le rendait hors de lui.

 _\- Oui mais disons que je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire, encore moins par un homme. Il n'y qu'une chose que lui et moi aillons fait de parfait à mes yeux._

 _\- Qu'est-ce donc ?_

 _\- Il m'a donné une fille que j'ai portée à terme qu'il y a environ 23 ans. Elle te plairait, une blonde guerrière avec un sacré caractère._

 _\- La digne fille de sa mère en somme._

Helen ne put s'empêcher de rire à la remarque de Thor qui de son côté était aux anges de pouvoir entendre ce rire à nouveau. Il fallait qu'il l'admette, il avait une envie folle de l'embrasser, de goûter à ses lèvres afin de savoir si cela réveillerait les mêmes sensations en lui qu'autrefois. Pendant cet échange, Steve était allé voir les trois scientifiques et Natasha avait envie de tenter ses talents sur Loki. Personne n'était donc présent pour les observer, enfin aucun membre des Avengers en tout cas.

Il pouvait se laisser aller à son envie après tout, où était le mal. Magnus ne savait que faire, en face d'elle se trouvait un homme dont elle avait rêvé de bien des façons pendant un bon millénaire. Retrouvant son côté adolescent, elle voulait lui sauter dans les bras. Seul le flegme anglais qu'elle possédait depuis sa vie à Londres la retenait.

Elle ne put toutefois bouger quand il passa sa main sur son visage, son seul réflexe fut de fermer les yeux sous la douceur de ce geste. Thor s'approcha d'elle et leurs visages n'étaient séparés que d'un fin brin d'air. Il s'apprêtait à faire une chose que son corps, son être entier le suppliait de faire. Ils furent malheureusement tirés de leurs rêveries et interrompus par une sonnerie d'alerte.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Stoppé au mauvais moment !

 **Note de la correctrice :** Alors vous aimez les retrouvailles ? Les circonstances auraient pu être meilleures, quand dites-vous ?


	5. Echange puéril

**Disclaimer :** _Avengers et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice CptJackHarkness !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Echange puéril**

Fury venait de découvrir le piratage effectué par Tony. Cela eut pour effet de stopper Thor et Helen dans leur élan de passion. Quelque chose se tramait chez l'équipe des scientifiques et Helen se doutait que laisser Nikola dans ce genre d'environnement pourrait avoir que de lourdes conséquences. Les problèmes qui se déroulaient étaient souvent de sa faute et Helen l'avait compris à ses dépens. En rejoignant Fury, elle et Thor foncèrent vers le laboratoire où le trio se trouvait.

Sur le chemin Fury semblait avoir reçu une communication de quelqu'un mais Helen n'avait pas eu le temps de demander avant d'arriver au labo. Ils trouvèrent alors Nikola, Tony et Bruce derrière un des écrans du lieu, regardant diverses données. En parallèle, ils avaient bien réussi à créer un algorithme permettant de localiser le cube. Toutefois, il semblerait qu'ils n'avaient pas fait que cela pendant leur petite réunion.

Helen croisa alors le regard de Nikola qui semblait la dévisager ainsi que Thor mais son attention fut récupérée par l'évocation d'une certaine « phase 2 ». C'est en cet instant précis que Steve entra à son tour dans la pièce et déposa une arme lourde sur la table, exposant le fait que le SHIELD se mettait à imiter HYDRA. Les conflits commencèrent à fuser et Bruce demanda pourquoi il était question de création d'armes.

 _\- À cause de lui !_ Cria presque Fury en pointant son doigt vers Thor. _L'an dernier, la Terre a reçu un visiteur d'une autre planète qui dans sa folie vengeresse a dévasté une petite ville. Nous avons compris que non seulement nous n'étions pas seuls, mais aussi que nous étions désespérément et ridiculement sous armés._

 _\- Alors c'était ça le Nouveau-Mexique, c'était ça que vous m'avez caché Fury ? Mais pourquoi ?_ Explosa Helen. _Surtout qu'Ásgard ne doit pas être assimilé à un seul de son peuple et encore moins à Loki. Ils ne demandent que la paix._

 _\- Nous discuterons de cela plus tard doc … Et je rappelle qu'ils ne doivent pas être seul là-haut ! Je dirais même qu'ils ne sont pas l'unique menace. Le monde se remplit d'adversaires impossibles à affronter et à contrôler._

 _\- Pas l'unique menace ? Pour une fois je me fais la voix des phénomènes à l'instar d'Helen, mais vous parlez d'aliens ou bien de créatures terrestres qui vous effrayent ?_

Nikola surprit tout le monde en prenant la parole et surtout Helen. Elle se demandait s'il défendait les phénomènes de façon sincère et désintéressée, ou si elle devait encore y voir une manipulation cachée. Quoi qu'il en soit, Magnus ne pouvait admettre qu'il avait fait mouche avec sa remarque qui était plus que justifiée au vu de la tournure de mots de Fury. Elle se tut et attendit la réponse mais Thor prit la parole avant lui.

 _\- Vous venez d'indiquer, via vos projets pour le Tesseract, que la Terre est prête pour une forme de guerre d'une forme supérieure._

 _\- Nous n'avons pas eu le choix Thor, on nous attaque, nous cherchons donc un moyen de défense. Quant à vous Monsieur Tesla, sachez que je ne me permettrais pas de piétiner le territoire du docteur Magnus. Elle est trop précieuse pour nous ainsi que ses Sanctuaires. L'avoir dans le camp adversaire serait une mauvaise chose et j'en suis conscient._

Thor avait un immense sourire intérieur qu'il ne montra pas avec le contexte de la conversation. Nell était devenue une femme encore plus respectée qu'elle ne l'était déjà à son époque. Il ne pouvait qu'être ravi que de savoir que son nom était synonyme de crainte si cela était prononcé par ses ennemis. Son côté guerrier bouillait en lui et son côté roi la voyait comme un leader parfait pour les habitants de ce monde en cherche de protection.

Autour de lui, la conversation s'était poursuivie et tout partait dans un chaos général. On aurait cru chaque intervenant habité par une colère inconnue avant cet instant. Seule Helen restait silencieuse, à écouter chaque argument et remarque faite par les autres. Elle analysait la situation du seul point de vue qui était valable : un point de vue extérieur. Magnus avait cru voir le sceptre rayonner avec davantage de puissance au fur et à mesure que le ton montait.

Tous les regards étaient à présent tournés sur Steve et Tony, qui semblaient avoir d'origine certaines animosités l'un contre l'autre. Nikola ne put s'empêcher de rire quand le brun expliqua que même sans son armure il restait un génie, playboy, philanthrope, milliardaire. Natasha sembla même acquiescer de la tête. Décidément, le vampire aimait bien Iron Man, d'une certaine manière il lui trouvait une certaine ressemblance avec lui. Peut-être Nikola lui proposerait-il un jour de travailler avec lui. Toutefois l'attention revint sur Bruce qui tenait le sceptre à pleine main.

 _\- Bruce, repose se sceptre s'il te plait._ Dit Helen d'une voix calme et douce.

 _\- Je ..._

Elle s'approcha de lui, posa un seul regard sur ce qui se passait autour, remarquant diverses sonneries signifiant que le Tesseract avait été trouvé. Magnus prit le bâton qu'elle reposa sur son socle avant d'accorder un simple mais apaisant sourire à Banner. Il n'y avait vraiment que cette femme pour rester zen en toute circonstance. Ce fut une explosion en fond qui détourna toutes les querelles d'origines.

Steve et Tony sortirent ensemble, ce dernier bien décidé à revêtir son armure ainsi qu'à aider à éviter un crash. Helen avait été propulsée avec Bruce dans un des secteurs de maintenance, Thor, Nikola et Natasha étaient encore dans le labo d'origine. Cette dernière retourna directement sur le pont principal, armée, de façon à être prête en cas de besoin. Banner avait, par contre, mal choisi son moment pour perdre son calme.

Malgré toutes les paroles réconfortantes d'Helen, « l'autre » comme il le surnommait, prenait le contrôle. Nikola voulait aider Helen mais il savait qu'il serait plus utile avec le Captain et Iron Man pour réparer les turbines. Il lança un regard à Thor, il ne voulait pas lui laisser le prestige du sauvetage d'Helen. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait à faire mais Nikola ne pouvait le laisser gagner trop facilement.

 _\- Allez l'aider, il faut bien que votre côté Bodybuilder soit utile ! Par contre, je vous préviens, Hulk frappe fort. On comprendrait si au final vous préféreriez rentrer chez vous, ce serait dommage un bleu sur ce visage non ?_

 _\- Savez-vous seulement à qui vous vous adressez étrange petit homme ? Vous dîtes être son ami mais à chaque regard qu'elle pose sur vous, je vois bien qu'elle n'a pas confiance. Comment une amitié peut se faire ainsi ?_

 _\- Disons qu'Helen et moi … C'est compliqué, l'amour vache en quelque sorte. Enfin, ça doit être un concept étrange pour vous que d'aimer une seule femme, vous devez avoir la tonne qui vous lèche les pieds je suppose …_

 _\- Bon messieurs_ , les interrompit Helen via son oreillette. _Vous êtes branchés sur le canal principal alors tout le monde vous entend. Quand vous aurez finit votre échange plus que puéril, tâchez de nous donner un coup de main !_

Ils échangèrent un regard passablement gêné. Nikola fonça rejoindre les autres au niveau du moteur 3 pendant que Thor cherchait un moyen de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Helen. Cette dernière venait de voir Bruce se transformer en Hulk, son épaule était déboitée par un impact avec un tuyau. Il fallait agir vite, alors elle serra les dents, se plaça dans la position adéquate et d'un mouvement brusque remboîta son épaule. Magnus dut retenir un cri de douleur quand son épaule se frappa au mur.

Elle n'était pas folle, c'était évident qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à Hulk alors Magnus se mit à courir pour sa vie. Helen se félicita intérieurement pour sa forme physique encore plus qu'acceptable pour son âge. C'était, bien-sûr, en se doutant qu'il faudrait faire avec les courbatures qui suivraient. Elle priait pour que Nikola et Thor aient réussi à mettre leurs différents de côté pour aider le reste de l'équipe. Au niveau de l'explosion, le vampire avait rejoint Steve et Tony, ce dernier ayant revêtit son armure.

 _\- Tâchez d'accéder au panneau de contrôle moteur et dites-moi quels relais sont en position overload._ Dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Nikola n'aimait pas obéir à un autre en matière de technologie. Toutefois il devait bien admettre qu'il ne connaissait pas autant cette technologie que Stark. Steve et lui arrivèrent devant ledit panneau que Nikola ouvrit.

 _\- Ça ressemble à quoi là-dedans ?_ Ajouta Tony.

 _\- Ça l'air alimenté par une forme d'électricité !_ S'exclama Steve légèrement dépassé par tout cela.

 _\- Oui, c'est pas faux Captain … Tesla, à vous de jouer pour le coup, j'ai plus confiance en vous qu'en Rogers. Je vais dégager le rotor des débris pendant ce temps-là._

Nikola se mit automatiquement au travail et répara les relais. Il fallait que lui ou Captain reste auprès du levier adjacent pour ralentir les pâles du rotor. Évitant ainsi à Iron Man de finir en petit morceaux. Une petite vague d'ennemi tenta alors de s'en reprendre à eux mais Steve en assomma un, tandis que Nikola se jeta sur le second, plantant ses dents en plein dans sa gorge. Le spectacle horrifia le jeune homme. Le vampire acheva sa victime avant de le balancer par-dessus bord, retournant à côté du levier.

 _\- Quoi, ne me regardez pas comme ça Captain. Helen ne m'a pas laissé manger avant de venir, de toute façon ce type ne sera pas une grosse perte._

 _\- Vous êtes quoi au juste, un vampire ou un truc du genre ? Mais ce n'est pas censé craindre le soleil les vampires ?_

 _\- Commencez à m'appeler Vlad et je vous étouffe avec de l'ail …_

Helen était à présent dans le noir et se fit surprendre par un cri de son assaillant. En courant à travers les couloirs, elle pouvait entendre tout être détruit derrière elle. Étant projetée violement au mur, Magnus poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle vit Thor plonger sur Hulk. Il fallait l'admettre, c'était moins une. Elle resta en retrait, observant le combat.

Helen n'avait jamais vu Thor se battre, après tout sur Terre, il aurait du mal à trouver un adversaire à sa mesure. Il était résistant et incroyablement sexy en échangeant des coups avec Hulk. Elle secoua la tête frénétiquement. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose.

 _\- Thor, utilise Mjöllnir ! Il faut le stopper ou au moins le ralentir avant qu'il ne réduise l'Héliporteur en miettes !_ Cria Helen.

Elle le vit alors tendre le bras et assener un coup en plein dans la mâchoire du monstre vert avec son marteau. Ce dernier tenta d'utiliser l'arme mais en fut incapable. A cet instant, Helen remarqua un avion de chasse à l'autre bout de la pièce où se trouvaient Thor et Hulk. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour eux et se concentra sur les blessés qu'elle croisait. Magnus vit quand même Hulk se jeter sur l'avion, c'était triste à dire mais cela faisait toujours un problème en moins à bord.

Natasha commençait à regretter d'être retournée sur le pont et se disait qu'elle aurait été plus utile ailleurs. Une grenade la fit alors changer d'avis. D'un tir agile, elle tira une balle dans la tête d'un des assaillants qui tomba raid mort sur le sol. En entendant une première, puis une seconde explosion et enfin en voyant une flèche visée au millimètre près. Romanoff comprit que Barton était dans les parages et prenait cela comme une affaire personnelle. Elle le suivit alors vers le centre de détention.

L'altitude commençait à chuter dangereusement depuis le piratage des moteurs, stoppant le numéro 1. Helen n'avait qu'une chose en tête, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle n'aurait même pas eu l'occasion de dire au revoir à sa fille …

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Alors alors ? Pauvres Nikola et Thor, discussions pas si discrète que ça. Et notre cher Steve légèrement surprit par Nikola ! Ce chapitre est publié via mon téléphone car je suis actuellement en vacances ! S'il y a des soucis de mise en page, ils se réglés dès mon retour !

 **Note de la correctrice :** J'adore Nikola dans ce chapitre, lui et Tony forment un duo de choc, ... pauvre Steve, il est totalement dépassé par ces deux-là


	6. Révélations

**Disclaimer :** _Avengers et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice CptJackHarkness !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Révélations**

Tony faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour pousser le moteur 3 à redémarrer manuellement. Il espérait que Nikola et Steve ne le laisseraient pas tomber le moment venu. De leur côté les deux hommes devaient faire face aux multiples assauts de l'ennemi, Nikola rattrapa de justesse le Captain qui faillit tomber par-dessus bord.

Thor avait brièvement regardé Helen soigner les victimes qu'elle croisait. Cette femme était décidément plus préoccupée par le bien-être des autres plutôt que par le sien. Elle devait également être blessée mais ne laissait rien paraître. Il la laissa alors à son travail et fonça vers le centre de détention où se trouvait son frère. Piégé par une illusion, Thor se retrouva enfermé dans la cellule prévu pour Hulk à l'origine. Même sa fidèle arme semblait peu efficace.

\- _Les humains nous croient immortels, si on vérifiait ?_ Questionna gaiement Loki.

 _\- Ne fais pas ça mon frère …_

 _\- Et pourquoi donc ? J'ai envie de voir si, comme les chats sur cette planète, tu retomberas sur tes pattes._

 _\- Nell est à bord Loki._

 _\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce … Elle souffrira alors par ta faute … Elle comprendra son erreur._

L'Asgardien allait appuyer sur le bouton qui enverrait son frère dans les airs mais fut stoppé par Coulson. Ce dernier tenait une énorme arme qu'il menaçait de tester sur lui mais ne put mener à terme ses actes. Le sceptre de Loki venait de le traverser, droit au cœur. Sans avoir une vraie hésitation et sans un mot de plus, il enclencha le mécanisme qui éjecta Thor.

Natasha avait, de son côté, suivi Clint qu'elle rattrapa assez vite. Engageant le combat, elle se rendit vite compte que, même si l'homme en face d'elle ressemblait à son ami, il n'avait pas l'intention de l'épargner. Déjouant habilement les flèches et les coups d'arc de son adversaire, elle avait l'avantage d'un esprit alerte et la connaissance des faiblesses de Barton. Bien entendu, il connaissait les siennes et le combat n'était pas gagné d'avance. Mais après l'avoir mordu, elle le propulsa contre la balustrade et l'assomma.

\- _Doc, vous me recevez ?_ Appela Fury via son oreillette.

 _\- Je vous écoute._

 _\- On a un signal d'éjection depuis la cellule de détention. Vous êtes la plus proche à part Coulson qui ne répond plus. Vous pouvez aller voir ?_

 _\- Je fonce._

Stark avait réussi à redémarrer le moteur et pu facilement se sortir de là. Nikola n'avait pas oublié de baisser le levier, lui et Steve furent rapidement rejoints par Iron Man. Ils purent, au loin remarquer un avion en partance, contenant Loki et son sceptre mais ça ils ne le savaient pas encore.

Pendant ce temps Helen courut jusqu'au secteur de détention mais avait une énorme boule à l'estomac. Elle arriva quand Loki éjecta Thor et n'était pas intervenue, se sachant pas assez forte physiquement et mentalement pour faire face à Loki. Elle avait entendu Coulson expliquer à ce dernier qu'il allait perdre pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est dans sa nature.

Magnus n'avait pu se retenir d'arquer un sourire. Coulson avait vraiment foi en les Avengers c'était évident. Une fois Loki sorti, elle fonça sur Coulson qu'elle tenta de sauver par tous les moyens possibles.

 _\- Coulson, restez avec nous d'accord ? On va vous sauver. Alors restez éveillé et regardez-moi._ S'exclama Helen.

 _\- Même si vos yeux sont superbes Helen, je ne suis plus opérationnel, désolé._

 _\- Ce n'est pas une option,_ dit alors Fury qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

 _\- Vous entendez Coulson ? Votre boss vous interdit de mourir ! Et je suis de son avis._

 _\- C'est mieux ainsi, il leur fallait une raison valable de se …_

Il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase, malgré l'équipement médical qui les rejoignaient à l'instant même, Helen savait que c'était finit. Elle entendit Fury demander à ce qu'il soit mis dans le programme Tahiti, mais elle était trop écœurée par la perte de Coulson pour demander à en savoir plus. On put alors entendre dans toutes les oreillettes « Agent Coulson à terre », prononcé de la voix grave de Nick puis un « C'est fini ». Chacun était figé par la nouvelle.

Ils se rejoignirent sur le pont, Banner et Thor en moins évidemment. Clint avait été laissé aux bons soins d'une infirmière par Natasha, le temps de la réunion. Helen se réfugia spontanément dans les bras de Nikola qui avait perdu son air narquois habituel.

 _\- Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver_ … Dit-il d'un air grave et las.

\- _Le doc et l'équipe médicale ont fait de leur mieux monsieur Tesla_. Expliqua Fury, ne voyant pas exactement où le scientifique voulait en venir.

 _\- Je ne remets pas en cause les capacités d'Helen, je la connais assez bien pour savoir qu'elle a fait le maximum. Je parle du reste. Si nous avions agi en équipe dès le départ, cela ne se serait jamais produit._

 _\- C'est bien à toi de dire ça Nikola. Généralement quand toi et moi on travaille ensemble, je finis avec une cible sur le dos et c'est toi qui dis qu'il faut travailler en équipe ?_ Grogna presque Helen, qui s'écarta de lui.

 _\- De mon côté j'ai du mal à me dire qu'il faudrait travailler en équipe avec des gens que l'on connaît à peine._ S'exclama Tony _. Après tout, le seul Nikola Tesla que j'ai en tête, a vécu à la fin du XIXème siècle. Quant à vous Helen Magnus, si c'est bien votre vrai nom, je ne vous ai trouvé nulle part côté acte de naissance ou diplôme. Et vous semblez connaître Thor en plus. Vous êtes-vous deux au juste hein ?_

Helen et Nikola se regardèrent, ce n'était pas forcement le bon moment pour évoquer leur passé. Magnus, en particulier, savait qu'il lui faudrait révéler son véritable âge pour être totalement franche avec tout le monde. Nikola la regarda, il décela la pointe de panique qui faisait rage dans la tête de son amie et décida de commencer. Lui laissant ainsi le temps d'organiser ses paroles.

 _\- Moi je suis un vampire. Je ne vais pas me cacher vu que notre cher Captain m'a vu goûter à l'un de nos assaillants tout à l'heure._

 _\- Nikola tu as fait quoi ?_ L'interrompit Helen.

 _\- Plus tard les remontrances Helen. Pour vous répondre Tony, je suis le Nikola Tesla dont vous parlez, j'ai vécu à cette époque et à la suite d'une expérience je suis devenu un vampire. Disons que je suis un Banner en un peu moins vert si vous préférez._

 _\- Un vampire ? Sérieusement ?_ S'exclama Natasha _. On nage en pleine science-fiction là ! Manquerait plus qu'il brille au sol…_

 _\- Ah non je vous arrête tout de suite agent Romanoff, si vous prenez Twilght en référence pour mon espèce et je vous jure que je vous envoie faire le même saut que Hulk._

 _\- Oui Natasha, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il est légèrement susceptible quant aux adaptations littéraires faites sur les vampires._ Ria légèrement Helen.

Natasha ria avec Helen mais le reste du groupe ne fit pas de même. Tous étaient restés sur le côté vampirique de la chose et se demandait ce que pouvait être Helen dans tout cela. Tony échangea un regard avec Steve et vit bien que Captain était de son avis, ce qui était assez rare.

\- _Et vous alors docteur Magnus ? Que doit-on penser de vous. Vous êtes plus vieille que vous ne le paraissez, connaissez beaucoup de monde ici depuis longtemps pour certains … Vous êtes aussi un vampire ?_ Demanda Stark.

 _\- Eh bien fait …_ Commença Nikola.

 _\- Là c'est moi qui réponds_ , le coupa Helen. _Non, je ne suis pas un vampire, pas le moins du monde. En fait, ce que je vais vous dire, il n'y a que deux personnes qui sont au courant. Je dirais presque trois avec Thor mais il ne sait pas tout de moi._

 _\- Quoi ? Comment ça deux ? Helen, on ne s'est pas fait appeler « les Cinq » pour rien, tu sais encore compter ?_

 _\- Tais-toi tu veux ? Je sais que ça va être compliqué à comprendre et surtout à accepter mais je vais tenter d'être brève._

Helen prit alors une longue inspiration et commença, comme elle l'avait fait avec Will, à raconter son histoire. Sa véritable histoire. Commençant avec sa naissance il y a plusieurs milliers d'années, révélant son vrai prénom, poursuivant sur certains évènements où elle était présente ou non. À aucun moment Nikola n'avait dévié son regard, il était stupéfait de voir que cette femme arrivait encore à avoir des secrets pour elle. Au moins s'en était un que cet idiot de Johnny ne savait pas et lui oui.

Elle continua alors son récit jusqu'à la période Viking où elle expliqua avoir rencontré Loki et Thor. Magnus n'eut pas à expliquer son idylle avec ce dernier, car tous l'avaient déjà compris à la façon dont elle parlait de lui. Elle avoua donc les avoir rencontrés sans les avoir revus depuis. Après cela, elle fit une longue ellipse pour arrive à l'époque de sa rencontre avec Gregory Magnus qui l'adopta. La suite de l'histoire, Nikola la connaissait mais elle prit le temps d'expliquer le concept des Sanctuaires aux autres.

 _\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous n'avez pas 157 ans comme vous nous l'aviez dit, mais environ 4 500 ?_ Exprima Fury, encore surpris par cette annonce.

 _\- C'est cela. Et comme vous pouvez le voir à la tête de Nikola ici présent, vous apprenez tout cela en même temps que lui. Ma propre fille n'est pas au courant de tout cela non plus._

 _\- Du coup c'est qui le numéro deux ? Parce que j'ai bien compris que ton père était le premier au courant Helen mais le deux ?_ Questionna Nikola, pensant que c'était Ashley dans un premier lieu.

 _\- Will._

 _\- Sérieusement ? Tu t'es confiée à ce gamin plutôt qu'à moi ?_

 _\- Je me suis confiée à un ami, psychiatre de surcroît qui ne tente pas de me tuer une fois sur deux._

Magnus était plus qu'exaspérée par la conduite plus que pré-pubère du vampire debout à ses côtés. Personne n'avait émis d'autres remarques à son sujet, tentant d'absorber encore toutes les informations. Tony fut alors le premier à se lever et à serrer la main de Nikola, lui demandant de venir un jour prochain à la tour Stark pour travailler avec lui. L'air de Tony était tellement décontracté, qu'on avait presque oublié que cette réunion avait commencé par la mort d'un agent.

Natasha et Steve avaient regardé Helen avec un air, non pas surpris, mais presque déçus qu'elle n'ait pas été franche avec eux dès le départ. Toutefois les deux n'étaient pas idiots, ils comprenaient qu'elle devait préserver son secret pour son propre bien. Il faudrait du temps pour tout digérer mais une fois ce combat mené, ils auraient tout le temps de lui poser les deux cents questions qu'ils avaient en tête. Fury retourna alors au sujet principal.

 _\- Nous avions un projet, il consistait à réunir un jour un groupe de personnes aux capacités hors du commun, pour voir s'ils pourraient faire encore mieux. Un projet nommé « Avengers ». Phil Coulson est mort sans jamais cessé de croire en cette idée, en cette équipe, aux héros._

Tony sortit alors soudainement de la pièce. Helen le suivit de peu pour se rendre de son côté au chevet des divers blessés. Elle voulait se rendre utile et se sortir de la tête le visage de Coulson au moment de sa mort. Natasha retourna auprès de Clint laissant Steve, Nick et Nikola seuls dans un silence complet.

Sur la terre ferme, Thor avait réussi à se sortir du sol qu'il avait écrasé brutalement, après s'être sortir de sa prison de métal en plein ciel. Il était debout à côté de son marteau, se questionnant sur ce qui allait suivre. De son côté, Banner se réveillait dans une vieille usine désaffectée, totalement nu et avec peu de souvenirs de ce qu'il avait fait dans les moments qui avaient précédés.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Quelques soucis évités de justesse, ajoutez à cela quelques petites explications et l'équipe semble de moins en moins solidaire ! Je tiens à vous prévenir aussi qu'il n'y aura pas le chapitre 7 mercredi prochain car je n'aurais pas la possibilité technique de le publier mais il sortira le mercredi d'après donc le 6 septembre. Bonne lecture, moi je m'en vais écrire le chapitre 8 !

 **Note de la correctrice :** Le chapitre des révélations, un coup dur à digérer pour plusieurs personnes...


	7. Les Avengers

**Disclaimer :** _Avengers et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice CptJackHarkness !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Les Avengers**

Clint se comportait comme un toxicomane en manque de sa drogue. Natasha savait qu'il serait compliqué pour lui de faire face rapidement après ce que Loki lui avait fait. Ils étaient les deux seules personnes « normales » du groupe. Rien ne les avait préparés à affronter une telle puissance. Après tout subir un lavage de cerveau basique et un alien n'étaient pas vécus de la même façon. Tous deux étaient amis depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle en avait mal au cœur de le voir ainsi, réduit en miette. Helen lui avait conseillé de rester à ses côtés et qu'un visage amical serait pour le mieux pour lui et sa santé. Chaque minute qui passe le ramenait à son état normal.

Steve rejoignit Helen à l'infirmerie, il était déterminé à en savoir plus sur elle. Même s'il devait encore avaler toutes les révélations qu'elle leur avait faites. Il était dans l'entrée de la porte et l'observait. Cette femme … C'était quand même un cas à part. Même pendant la première guerre mondiale il l'avait remarquée. Elle et Peggy semblaient amies et il eut toujours un profond respect pour ces deux femmes se démarquant des autres à une époque où c'était rare pour des femmes. Avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, c'était encore plus de respect qu'il éprouvait pour Helen avec tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre avec le temps.

 _\- Docteur Magnus, puis-je vous parler un instant ? Enfin sauf si on a encore besoin de vous ici bien entendu._

 _\- Non j'ai fini, je passais juste vérifier que tout allait bien, histoire de me rendre un peu utile quand même._

Elle lui accorda un sourire avant de sortir, marchant à ses côtés dans les couloirs.

 _\- Si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes au courant pour les aliens c'est ça ?_

 _\- C'est exact, Loki et Thor ont été les premiers que j'ai rencontrés._

 _\- Comment étaient-ils ? Enfin à l'époque je veux dire._

 _\- Comme aujourd'hui pour Thor, physiquement du moins. Mentalement je dirais qu'il s'est assagi, il est moins arrogant que quand je l'ai rencontré. Cela a peut-être un rapport avec cette affaire au Nouveau Mexique. Il faudra que je lui demande._

 _\- Vu le système et la chute, il est peut-être mort Docteur._

 _\- Il est trop têtu pour mourir, soyez en sûr._

 _\- Et Loki alors ?_

 _\- Loki était … Enfin disons que je ne l'aurais pas imaginé commettre de telles horreurs. Il était plus réservé que Thor et j'ai vite compris qu'il se sentait rabaissé par son frère en permanence rien que par la présence de ce dernier._

 _\- Il y a un « mais » je présume, non ?_

 _\- C'est cela. Loki était déçu par le fait que les humains se soient décidés à de plus considérer les dieux nordiques comme leurs dieux. Il n'est pas reparti tout de suite pourtant. Thor, Loki et moi avons passé un peu de temps ensemble sur Terre avant._

 _\- C'est étrange, je ne l'imagine pas profiter de vacances sur notre planète !_

Ils rirent alors tous les deux de cette remarque. Il était vrai que de base, Loki n'était pas le genre d'homme que l'on considère comme amical au premier abord. Pourtant c'est Thor qui la rebutait à leur rencontre. Dragueur invétéré, il semblait être plus un gros bras qu'un grand penseur et ça Helen en avait trop connu à cette époque. C'est tout naturellement qu'elle et Loki avaient fini par se rapprocher et elle était, selon ses propres dires, une des rares humaines valant la peine sur cette planète. Les choses auraient pu rester ainsi mais un évènement inversa la tendance.

Une épidémie frappa le village, avec sa physiologie hors du commun, Helen n'était pas touchée ce qui lui permi d'être présente pour tenter de soigner les malades. Thor n'avait pas l'habitude de la maladie et fit tout ce qui lui était possible pour venir en aide à Helen : lui chercher des herbes, déplacer des malades voir quelques cadavres. S'en était tout autre pour Loki qui était jaloux de l'attention qu'Helen portait à ses semblables plutôt qu'à lui ainsi que du rapprochement que cela créa entre elle et son frère. C'est à cet instant qu'il retourna en Asgard.

 _\- Eh bien, c'est une histoire aussi vieille que le monde Docteur : deux hommes ou même dans ce cas-là, deux frères pour une seule femme._

 _\- C'est vrai que vu comme ça !_

 _\- Cela explique pourquoi vous n'êtes pas allé voir Loki._

 _\- Je ne lui ai pas reparlé depuis l'épidémie, il est parti sans me dire au revoir._

Steve rejoignit alors Tony dans la salle de détention après avoir laissé Helen à ses examens. Ce dernier fixait le vide de la pièce, songeur. Ils parlèrent alors de Phil, chacun avait son avis sur ce qu'il aurait dû faire, sur le bien-fondé de ses actes.

Tony eut alors une illumination en pensant à la devise : « diviser pour régner », il comprit alors que l'égo de Loki faisait qu'il voudrait un public pour l'admirer pendant sa victoire. Selon Tony, le dieu était une véritable Diva, voulant des fleurs, un défilé, un monument crevant le ciel avec son nom gravé dessus. C'est en cet instant qu'il comprit qu'il utiliserait son propre bâtiment : la tour Stark.

 **-0-**

Loki réfléchissait, il se demandait comment Nell pouvait être ici, à cette époque. Cette femme l'avait tellement obsédé pendant tant de temps. Il avait fini par passer à autre chose en voyant le temps passer, en se disant qu'elle devait être morte depuis longtemps. Il avait tenu à elle, il ne l'avait pas aimé, jamais il ne se serait abaissé à quelque chose de ce genre mais elle avait compté pour lui c'était évident. Cela ne changeait pas ses plans, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout arrêter maintenant. Toutefois si jamais il en avait la possibilité, il lui sauverait la vie. Juste elle …

 **-0-**

Nikola avait fini par retrouver Helen, il n'avait pas ajouté un mot depuis qu'elle avait raconté sa véritable histoire. Si Natasha et Steve s'étaient sentis déçu, lui avait un profond sentiment de trahison. Il pensait qu'elle était la seule qu'il connaissait parfaitement sur toute la planète, la seule en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Certes ils tentaient de s'entretuer de temps à autre mais cela n'était pas comparable. D'un côté, il avait plus qu'envie de lui dire ses quatre vérités et d'un autre, il savait qu'elle lui ressortirait l'éternel : « Et toi tu m'as bien attirée à tes côtés quand la Cabale te poursuivait ».

 _\- Bon Nikola, tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Toi muet c'est généralement mauvais signe._

 _\- Que veux-tu que je te dise, j'avale encore le fait que la seule personne que je pensais connaître n'existe même pas._

 _\- Nikola … J'existe, je suis en face de toi, là, maintenant. Tu as juste connu la partie émergée de l'iceberg en ce qui me concerne. Je n'ai jamais simulé quoi que ce soit, mon amitié, mon goût pour la science, je te rappelle que je t'ai quand même fait un beau discours à tes pseudos funérailles !_

 _\- Tu marques un point. Mais, s'il te plaît, promets-moi : plus de mensonge à l'avenir._

 _\- Seulement si tu promets de ne plus essayer de me tuer mon cher !_

Ils se sourirent l'un à l'autre avant d'être rejoins pas Steve qui les invita à le suivre jusqu'à la chambre de Natasha où Clint se reposait. Ce dernier accepta de piloter l'engin qui les mènerait jusqu'à la tour Stark. Chacun devait se préparer et enfiler une tenue adéquate.

Clint prit son arc, son carquois et ses flèches. Steve son uniforme de Captain America et son bouclier. Natasha enfila ses gants électrifiés. Nikola resta dans son éternel costume, Helen emprunta une tenue d'agent du SHIELD, plus pratique pour les mouvements. Une fois son armure rafistolée, Stark était également prêt.

Natasha, Clint, Steve, Nikola et Helen prirent alors leur envol à bord d'un des avions, Stark restant dans son armure, volant directement à sa tour. Arrivant avant, il tenta d'arrêter l'activation du cube cosmique mais une sorte de barrière le bloquait. Il enclencha alors son plan B et se posa, retirant son armure sans quitter Loki des yeux un seul instant.

 _\- Ne me dites pas que vous allez en appeler à mon humanité._

 _\- Hum je comptais vous menacer en fait._

 _\- Il faudrait garder votre armure pour ça._

 _\- Oui mais elle a trop d'heure de vol et vous avez … Euh … Le gadget du destin là._

Continuant de papoter, Tony en profita pour mettre ses bracelets qui lui permettraient d'être détecté par son armure en cas de besoin. Loki semblait sûr de lui-même si intérieurement il commençait à douter de ce qu'il faisait. Serait-ce à cause de Nell ? Même lui n'en était pas certain de le savoir. C'est à ce moment que Tony parla des Avengers.

 _\- On a mis un peu de temps à se coordonner je l'admets mais faisons un appel des troupes : votre frère, le demi-dieu un super soldat, une légende vivante presque à la hauteur de sa légende un génie avec des tendances vampiriques un médecin aussi vieille que le monde un type avec un gigantesque problème caractériel un couple de tueur d'élite et vous mon grand, vous avez réussi à contrarier chacun d'entre eux._

 _\- Nell …_

 _\- Ah, j'oubliais que vous la connaissiez ! Désolé, pour mon excuse j'étais pas né à l'époque. Mais vous avez fait une grosse erreur en vous en prenant à eux. Car quand ils viendront, et ils viendront, ce sera pour vous._

Tony avait bien remarqué que Loki avait buté sur l'existence d'Helen qui semblait plus importante qu'une simple femme croisée un soir dans un bar. Loki avait le regard d'un homme qui vivait le manque d'une femme, il avait ce regard … Un regard que Tony connaissait pour l'avoir dans le miroir quand Pepper n'était pas dans les parages.

 _\- J'ai une armée._

 _\- Et nous on a un Hulk. Il y a aucun trône, aucune version de l'histoire où vous remporter le trophée, peut-être que votre armée viendra et nous surpassera mais dans tous les cas on s'occupera de vous._

Une chose était alors dans l'esprit de Tony, pour qu'il y ait une victoire ou une défaite, il fallait qu'il y ait un combat. Ayant réussi à énerver Loki, il fut projeté par la fenêtre et remercia ses capteurs de marcher à merveille, lui permettant alors de revêtir son armure. Revenant face à Loki, il lui rappela qu'il avait aussi contrarié Phil, sa voix était dure et pleine de colère.

Il la laissa aller en projetant l'Asgardien au fond de la pièce mais sa vengeance fut interrompue par l'ouverture du portail sur le toit. Les combats allaient s'engager d'une minute à l'autre, tout le monde n'allait pas pouvoir être sauvé. Il fallait espérer que Thor et Banner, ou plutôt Hulk, les rejoindrait. L'avenir de la Terre allait bientôt se jouer.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Me voilà de retour, non pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour mais avec ce nouveau chapitre alors bonne lecture !_

 **Note de la correctrice :** _Tony et Loki, leur confrontation, j'adore autant que celle du film et vous ?_


	8. La bataille

**Disclaimer :** _Avengers et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice CptJackHarkness !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : La bataille**

Un trou béant venait d'apparaître dans le ciel, on pouvait alors voir arriver l'armée Chitauris. Tel un essaim sortant de sa ruche, on avait du mal à savoir combien ils étaient et combien d'autres suivraient après eux. La ville était en danger, le monde également mais plus important encore, ses habitants. Rien ne semblait pouvoir fermer le portail alors il fallait improviser et combattre afin de sauver un maximum de vie. Après tout, ce n'est pas à cela que sert un héros ? On pouvait alors se poser cette question quand la Terre semblait vivre ses derniers instants de liberté. Perdre était une possibilité, c'est vrai, mais dans tous les cas, la fin de cette planète ne se ferait pas sans combat, ça c'était une chose dont chaque Avenger était certain.

Tony fut alors le premier à confronter sa force à celle de l'ennemi. Utilisant avec minutie chacun de ses atouts techniques, il parvint à éliminer une première vague avec succès mais ce n'était que le commencement malheureusement. En bas, les gens commençaient à courir dans tous les sens et à paniquer. Personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait et ils n'étaient pas dupes, même si Iron Man était puissant, il ne serait pas de taille s'il affrontait seul cette menace. Loki n'avait pas quitté la tour Stark et admirait son travail depuis l'un des rebords. L'odeur des flammes venait déjà jusqu'à lui et il guettait l'arrivée du reste de l'équipe. Ce fut cependant Thor qui fut le premier à arriver.

 _\- Loki ! Neutralise le Tesseract ou je le détruis ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas, nul ne m'arrêtera plus ! Désormais il ne reste plus que la guerre !_

 _\- Qu'il en soit ainsi, je protégerais ce monde de ta folie._

 _\- Ce monde ? Tu veux surement parler de Nell !_

Thor n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Loki s'était déjà jeté sur lui. Un combat s'engagea alors entre les deux anciens frères que tout semblait séparer aujourd'hui. Tout ? Peut-être que non, le fait que ce soit Loki qui évoque Nell fit comprendre à Thor que l'Asgardien qu'il affrontait tenait encore à la terrienne. Il tenait peut être là un avantage pour ramener son frère à la raison. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas tenter de le raisonner car les coups s'échangeaient à une vitesse stupéfiante, mêlant pouvoir et force. Le reste du monde n'aurait pu s'interposer entre eux deux.

C'est alors qu'enfin le Jet des Avengers arriva dans la ville. Contactant immédiatement Stark, ce dernier les prévint de la situation et profita d'être suivi par quelques guerriers sur leurs machines volantes pour les amener directement à ses coéquipiers. Clint et Natasha utilisèrent l'armement du Jet pour éliminer plusieurs Chitauris qui collaient de trop près Tony. Ils remontèrent alors jusqu'à la tour, espérant réduire Loki en poussière, mais il suffit d'un seul coup du sceptre de Loki pour qu'une aile de l'appareil ne parte totalement en fumée. Ils furent alors obligés d'atterrir en urgence et ce fut en étant secoués de toute part qu'Helen, Nikola, Steve, Natasha et Clint arrivèrent sur le sol de la ville.

 _\- Il faut qu'on retourne là-haut !_ Cria le Captain en courant dans les rues encombrées de roches et de flammes.

 _\- Il faut aussi mettre ces gens à l'abri Steve, sinon on aura plus de morts qu'autre chose !_ Lui hurla Helen de peur qu'il n'entende pas avec le brouhaha ambiant.

La discussion se stoppa quand ils regardèrent tous en l'air vers le trou béant dans le ciel. Une énorme créature venait de traverser le portail portant sur son dos plusieurs dizaines de soldat entrant dans les immeubles. Iron Man se mit immédiatement à la recherche d'une éventuelle faille sur cette créature qu'il fallait abattre coûte que coûte, chaque minute la laissant en vie était une destruction de plus. Thor et Loki étaient toujours concentrés sur leur combat quand le premier parvint à placer une phrase.

 _\- Regarde bien, tu crois que cette folie prendra fin sous ton règne ?_

 _\- Sous le mien non, mais avec Nell comme reine à mes côtés ce monde se portera bien mieux qu'aujourd'hui !_

 _\- Pauvre fou, tu penses vraiment qu'en décimant son peuple elle va te tomber dans les bras ?_

 _\- Elle n'aura plus que les miens après ta mort, mon frère !_

A ces mots, Loki enfonça une lame dans le ventre de Thor qui en lâcha son marteau sous la douleur et la surprise, avant de répliquer par un violent coup de poing dans la figure de son adversaire. Le combat ne fut arrêté que par la fuite de Loki sur un transporteur Chitauris. Avec une petite escouade de ces guerriers, il fonça à travers les buildings de la ville. Il passa dans l'une des grandes avenues et aperçut les Avengers dont Nell en contrebas. Il fit exploser plusieurs véhicules sur le sol tout en se demandant comment il allait faire pour lui éviter un sort funeste.

 _\- En bas ils sont faits comme des rats,_ s'exclama Steve.

 _\- On s'en charge !_ Ajouta Natasha.

 _\- Vous vous en sortirez ?_

 _\- On va le faire avec plaisir, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vraiment me défouler !_ Rit alors Nikola.

Ce dernier fonça sur un soldat qu'il propulsa dans les airs avant de s'attaquer à un autre qu'il mordit avant de recracher le sang bleu.

 _\- Bon d'accord, mauvaise idée ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir mangé du fromage périmé depuis au moins un siècle._

Helen ne put s'empêcher de rire à la remarque de Nikola. Elle le vit continuer ses combats, de son côté elle fit la paire avec Black Widow, leurs deux façons de combattre s'accordant totalement. Clint aida à évacuer un bus pendant que Nikola le couvrait, il semblait s'amuser plus qu'à l'habitude. Certes, défendre la veuve et l'orphelin n'était pas vraiment son genre mais il fallait admettre que cela était plaisant d'utiliser sa puissance pour quelque chose d'utile.

Steve avait vite traversé une bonne partie de la rue pour rejoindre les forces de l'ordre qui tentaient tant bien que mal de protéger leurs concitoyens. Il prit vite le contrôle de la situation mais ce n'est qu'en le voyant s'occuper de plusieurs soldats sous ses yeux que le chef de la brigade écouta ses conseils à la lettre. New York était en état de siège et il fallait agir rapidement, c'était une certitude de Captain America. De son côté, Tony avait réussi à capter l'attention de l'énorme créature.

Au sol, le combat semblait vain. L'arrivée de Thor remonta quelque peu le moral et surtout arracha un sourire à Helen. Toutefois les choses semblaient se corser de plus en plus. Il était clair que Loki concentrerait les combats sur l'équipe mais cela épargnerait au moins quelques civils. Une moto se fit entendre entre les bruits, Banner se trouvait dessus, bien décidé à prendre part à tout ceci. Helen et Captain lui accordèrent un sourire, Nikola un hochement de tête. Steve se chargea de prévenir Stark.

 _\- Stark, il est là !_

 _\- Banner ?_

 _\- Vous l'aviez dit …_

 _\- Dites-lui de se changer, je livre la fête à domicile._

L'énorme créature apparue alors dernière Iron Man, semblant presque couvrir le soleil sur son passage. Par instinct et réflexe, Helen prit la main de Thor qui la serra à son tour. Bien sûr qu'elle avait peur et lui aussi mais ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. A l'approche de la créature, Banner s'avança et affirma que jamais il n'avait cessé d'être en colère et que c'était ça son secret pour tenir le coup. En donnant son explication, il prit alors l'apparence de son alter égo Hulk et assena un énorme coup de poing sur la tête de la créature qui fut immédiatement KO.

On pouvait entendre les guerriers hurler en voyant la mort de la bête mais au sol, les Avengers étaient enfin au complet. Ils étaient prêts à prendre véritablement la situation en main. Crocs, pistolet, marteau, poing, flèches ou encore bouclier présent à leurs côtés pour défendre et attaquer. Leur enthousiasme se calma légèrement en voyant deux autres créatures passer le portail.

\- _Jusqu'à ce qu'on ferme le portail, l'objectif est le confinement_ , exprima Captain. _Barton, allez sur le toit et ouvrez l'œil sur tout, groupe et francs-tireurs. Stark, vous surveillez le périmètre, tout ce qui le dépasse vous le repoussez ou l'anéantissez !_

Clint fut alors embarqué part Tony et déposé sur un des toits environnant.

 _\- Thor, essayez d'obstruer le portail, retardez les, vous avez la foudre, faites griller ces saloperies. Tesla vous restez au sol avec Helen, Natasha et moi. Votre force et vos crocs nous seront utile. Et Hulk ? Ecrase tout !_

Thor s'apprêta à s'envoler via son marteau mais s'arrêta une seconde pour regarder Helen. Il ne savait pas s'ils allaient s'en sortir et gagner cette guerre, il avait peur de la perdre, il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout. S'approchant alors d'elle, il l'attira à lui et lui arracha un baiser qui lui fut vite rendu par la brune. Nikola ne retint par une moue de dégoût mais Natasha eut, au contraire, un immense sourire. Thor laissa un dernier baiser sur le front d'Helen et s'envola. Hulk sauta sur les côtés et commença sa destruction. On pouvait également entendre au loin le tonnerre obéir à Thor.

Chacun faisait de son mieux avec ses atouts et sa technologie et malgré le dégout du sang des Chitauris, Nikola utilisait comme prévu ses crocs pour leur arracher la gorge. Son costume n'était plus utilisable et il se décida à demander un remboursement au SHIELD. Helen et Natasha travaillaient toujours de concert mais leurs forces commençaient à décliner. Tant que d'autres soldats arrivaient par le portail, c'était peine perdue.

 _\- Steve on s'en sortira pas en continuant comme ça !_ Soupira Helen.

 _\- Il faut à tout prix fermer ce portail._

 _\- Je suis d'accord avec ces dames pour le coup !_ Cria le vampire en écrasant la tête d'un soldat contre une voiture.

Natasha se mit à avoir une idée pour fermer le portail mais pour cela, il lui fallait monter jusqu'en haut de la tour Stark. S'aidant de la force et du bouclier de Steve, elle put sauter sur l'un des transporteurs et en prit le contrôle. Thor et Hulk travaillait ensemble sur l'une des énormes créatures, arrivant à quelques résultats ensemble bien que Hulk reste égal à lui-même.

L'armée commençait enfin à arriver en ville et à prêter main forte à l'équipe au sol ainsi qu'aux forces de l'ordre. Helen commençait réellement à fatiguer et ce n'est que grâce à l'endurance de Nikola qui prit un coup à sa place qu'elle évita de justesse de laisser la vie sur le champ de bataille. Les choses étaient de pire en pire et le portail ne semblait pas prêt d'être clos !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Arriveront-ils à fermer ce fichu portail ?_

 **Note de la correctrice :** _Quelle bagarre, comment va se dérouler la suite ?_


	9. Retour à la réalité

**Disclaimer :** _Avengers et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice CptJackHarkness !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Retour à la réalité**

Natasha filait comme une flèche à travers les buildings, elle était malheureusement poursuivie par Loki en personne. Ce dernier était bien décidé à ne pas perdre. Qu'importe victoire ou défaite de manière générale mais simplement battre son frère. Récupérer Nell était au final devenu simplement secondaire, tout n'était que dans la rage de gagner. Repérant son amie, plus qu'en détresse, Barton arma son arc et tenta de décocher une flèche dans l'œil de Loki. Ce dernier ayant des réflexes hors du commun, arrêta la flèche sans effort. Clint fut toutefois plus malin, une flèche explosive fut envoyée et le pseudo dieu ne put qu'atterrir douloureusement au niveau de la tour STARK.

D'une pirouette, Natasha rejoignit elle aussi le sommet de la tour, à côté du générateur. Hulk le rejoignit également, suivi de Nikola apporté par Tony. Hulk en profita pour fracasser la tête, et le reste du corps, de Loki contre le mur du fond. Il se mit alors à hurler, selon lui, tous les humains étaient inférieurs à lui, qu'il était un dieu et qu'il ne se laisserait pas malmener. Malheureusement pour lui, ses adversaires n'étaient pas du même avis.

 _\- Hulk ? Après toi mon cher !_

Après un immense sourire, ce dernier fonça vers Loki et l'attrapa par la jambe avant de le balancer comme un jouet de part et d'autre de la pièce. Le laissant alors au sol dans un bruit sourd. Nikola ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats en entendant Loki se faire traiter de piètre dieu. Hulk reprit alors sa route en ville pour continuer de s'amuser. Nikola remonta en haut de la tour comme il put pour y rejoindre Natasha. Ils apprirent alors que le sceptre était la clé pour éteindre le générateur et donc, par la même occasion, le portail.

Pendant que Loki et Iron Man combattaient toujours dans les airs, Helen et Steve étaient encore au sol à massacrer autant de soldats que possible. Cette dernière observait les combats aériens, cherchant un point faible plus simple chez les grosses créatures. Elle hurla alors à Tony de trouver un moyen de les détruire de l'intérieur. Selon elle, ce genre de créature ne possède uniquement un système défensif externe. C'est donc avec assurance que Tony fonça par la bouche du monstre qu'il fit exploser de l'intérieur.

 _\- Tony, ça va ?_ Questionna Helen en fonçant sur lui après l'avoir vu atterrir assez brutalement.

 _\- Moi ? Toujours voyons, j'adore m'amuser avec de grosses bébêtes c'est bien connu. Par contre on va être vite foutu !_

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, Clint avait quitté son poste, après tout même Robin des Bois finit par être à cours de munitions. Hulk était entouré de soldats et semblait en difficulté, Helen avait des égratignures et plusieurs plaies en plus d'être fatiguée. Thor se battait aux côtés de Captain, liant le marteau au bouclier mais eux aussi semblaient de plus en plus faibles. Ce dernier fut projeté à terre et se releva avec l'aide de Thor.

 _\- Prêt à remettre ça ?_

 _\- Pourquoi, vous voulez vous reposer ?_

 _\- À vous savez messieurs, je ne dirais pas non à une bonne tasse de thé de mon côté._ Rit Helen en les regardant.

Thor regarda Helen avec une profonde admiration. Plusieurs des soldats d'Ásgard se seraient déjà écroulés mais elle, cette simple humaine, tenait encore debout et avait la force de plaisanter. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'en parallèle, le SHIELD s'était décidé à envoyer un missile pour nettoyer la zone. De son côté, Nikola avait sauté la distance qui le séparait du sceptre environ deux étages en dessous du sommet. Son côté vampire lui permit de ne pas souffrir de fracture et cela ne l'épuisa même pas, il put alors courir afin de donner le sceptre a Natasha.

Lui se tenait derrière le moniteur afin d'éviter une éventuelle explosion. Elle pouvait le fermer, le fermer définitivement. Elle le fit savoir au reste de l'équipe, n'attendant qu'un accord de leur part. Il est vrai que Natasha s'attendait à un oui mais Tony la stoppa en indiquant qu'une tête nucléaire fonçait sur eux à l'instant même. Son idée était simple : la faire exploser oui mais de l'autre côté du portail.

 _\- Stark, si vous faites ça, c'est un aller simple, vos propulseurs ne marcheront plus une fois de l'autre côté !_ Indiqua Nikola qui s'inquiétait réellement pour son confrère.

Il ne répondit pas, Jarvis était en pleine composition du numéro de Pepper qui ne répondait pas.

 _\- Tony, tu as intérêt à trouver un moyen de revenir ! Sinon je viens te chercher par la peau des fesses._

 _\- Attention Helen, nous nous connaissons trop peu pour que vous touchiez cette partie de mon anatomie !_

Ils rirent de bon cœur avant de voir Iron Man monter en flèche avant de disparaître dans le vide du portail. Portant le missile avec lui, c'était certes un souci en moins pour l'équipe mais restait à savoir si Tony reviendrait. Lui assistait à l'explosion des vaisseaux ennemis tout en dérivant dans le vide céleste. Il ne savait pas s'il allait survivre mais ses systèmes de survie ainsi que tout son électronique venait de lâcher. Il n'avait que peu de chance de s'en sortir et préféra fermer les yeux pour penser à Pepper.

Sur Terre, au moment-même de l'explosion, tous les soldats moururent instantanément au grand bonheur des Avengers et des forces de l'ordre. La désactivation des créatures plus imposantes impliqua quelques dégâts matériels supplémentaires. Natasha ne put attendre plus longtemps et dût fermer le portail afin d'éviter que l'onde de choc ne touche la ville. Ce n'est que dans le léger espace qui restait qu'on put voir tomber Tony.

Inconscient, il fut rattrapé par Hulk et amené aux bons soins d'Helen. Elle retira le devant de son casque avec précaution et tenta de repérer une respiration.

- _Impossible de faire un quelconque massage cardiaque avec fichue armure …_ Grogna Helen.

 _\- Son cœur bat, mais faiblement, il faut une stimulation pour qu'il reprenne son rythme normal et vite !_ S'exclama Nikola qui pouvait capter ce genre de chose via sa condition de vampire.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Hulk poussa un immense hurlement sur le visage de Tony qui se réveilla en sursaut.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? A part Helen ou Natasha j'espère que personne ne m'a fait du bouche à bouche !_

Ils affichèrent tous un immense sourire, s'il blaguait c'est qu'il était en assez bonne forme vu ce qu'il venait de vivre. Dans un petit soupir liant fatigue et soulagement, Steve annonça leur victoire. Il restait cependant une chose à faire et un face à face à effectuer. Loki attendait toujours en haut de la tour STARK. Ils y grimpèrent tous dans un pas uni. Loki était encore sur le sol, à ramper douloureusement, en relevant la tête il put apercevoir les Avengers dans leur globalité. Thor trônait déjà avec Nell à ses côtés.

Restant alors assis, face à eux, il ne put qu'admettre sa défaite. Son orgueil et son égo étaient certes blessés parce la victoire de son frère. Rien n'était cependant comparable à la douleur qu'il put ressentir en voyant le regard noir, empli de déception que lui lançait Nell. Il savait que c'était fini, jamais il ne pourrait retrouver un semblant de place dans la vie et dans le cœur de la seule femme qui n'ait jamais compté à ses yeux. Il ne restait qu'une chose : la reddition sur tous les plans possibles.

 **-0-**

Quelques jours passèrent et l'équipe des Avengers fut réunie pour une dernière accolade avant la séparation. New York se reconstruirait et renaîtrait de ses cendres mais eux aussi avaient des vies à gérer. Les avis sur cette équipe étaient mitigés, tantôt élogieux tantôt presque assassins. Pourtant eux ne s'inquiétaient que d'une chose : allait-on encore avoir besoin d'eux ? Il fallait éviter d'autres crises alors le Tesseract fut rendu à Thor en gage d'une alliance durable entre les deux peuples. Loki lui était également confié et serait jugé par son peuple.

Helen n'arrivait pas à le haïr malgré ce qu'elle laissait transparaître. Elle savait surtout que le jugement de Loki impliquait le retour de Thor en Asgard. A nouveau, Helen se trouvait privé de celui qui comptait le plus pour elle et pour une durée indéterminée. En la regardant, Thor comprit immédiatement les choses qui pouvaient se trouver dans l'esprit de la brune. En simple promesse, il l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable.

 _\- N'oublie pas de revenir, ne m'oublie pas,_ supplia-t-elle.

 _\- Tu as ma parole, je reviendrais et pas dans des milliers d'années._

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard avant que son frère et lui ne soient téléportés chez eux. Nikola accorda une accolade à son amie en guise de soutien. Chacun reprit sa route, Big Foot était même venu chercher Nikola et Helen en voiture pour aller prendre leur jet privé. Tendant un dossier par la fenêtre de la voiture, Helen laissa sortir un juron.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Helen ?_ Demanda Steve, inquiet d'entendre un gros mot de la bouche d'une femme qui les exècre autant que lui.

 _\- De mauvaises nouvelles … Une organisation nommée la Cabale nous créé de gros problèmes ces temps-ci. Je viens d'apprendre qu'en plus de devoir la gérer, il faudrait que l'on lutte contre une possible infection qui vient de se provoquer chez quelques phénomènes au Nord._

 _\- Comme si on avait besoin de ça …_ Grommela Nikola.

 _\- Besoin d'un coup de main ?_ Proposèrent en chœur Natasha et Clint.

 _\- Merci mais je ne pense pas que vous pourriez m'aider contre une possible épidémie, par contre si j'ai d'autres soucis avec la Cabale, je ne serais pas contre un peu d'aide._

 _\- Dans ce cas Doc, il suffira de demander !_ S'exclama Tony avant d'embarquer Banner et de prendre la route.

Helen acquiesça d'un coup de tête et s'installa dans la voiture qui l'emmena, elle et Nikola, à l'aéroport. Certes, elle savait que du travail, beaucoup de travail, l'attendait au Sanctuaire mais une chose lui manquait par-dessus tout : sa fille Ashley !

Thor arriva en Asgard avec Loki qui fut immédiatement enfermé en attendant son procès. Il salua son père comme sa mère avant de retourner en pleine médiation. Il faudrait encore du temps avant que le Bifrost ne soit réparé et quand bien même, aurait-il la chance de retourner sur Terre ? Dans le cas contraire il serait meurtri de ne pouvoir tenir sa promesse à Nell.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Fichue Cabale, je pense que les fans de Sanctuary savent ce qui approche !_

 **Note de la correctrice :** _Est-ce qu'Helen va demander de l'aide aux Avengers pour régler ses problèmes avec la Cabale, cela pourrait être intéressant._


	10. Les Avengers à la rescousse !

**Disclaimer :** _Avengers et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice CptJackHarkness !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Les Avengers à la rescousse !**

Quand son pied foula enfin le sol de sa demeure, Helen était plus que fatiguée. Ce n'était même plus d'un simple sommeil dont elle avait besoin mais presque d'une cure. Elle avait beau avoir tendance à vite récupérer de ses blessures, son inquiétude l'avait empêché d'avoir un sommeil réparateur, chose essentielle pour sa guérison. Ses bleus se voyaient encore et les diverses cicatrices qui arboraient son corps étaient eux aussi une marque de l'épreuve qu'elle avait affrontée. Elle n'était cependant pas la seule dans ce cas. Nikola aussi était exténué et ne demandait qu'une chose : pouvoir prendre un bon verre de vin, ce qu'Helen lui accorda uniquement après une bonne douche.

Ils arrivèrent alors devant l'équipe du Sanctuaire au grand complet dans le laboratoire principal. Leur vol ayant été avancé, personne à part Big Foot n'avait été mis au courant de leur retour avancé. Helen toussa un bon coup ce qui accrocha l'attention de ses amis et employés ainsi que celle de sa fille. Cette dernière fut la première à lui foncer dans les bras avant que Will et Henry n'en fassent autant. James Watson ayant déjà rejoint le Sanctuaire d'Helen avec un cadavre à examiner fit de même une fois les bras de la brune libre de toute autre personne.

 _\- Tu es dans un de ces états Helen. J'ai vu les vidéos de New York, à vrai dire, Ashley m'a fait un petit medley des meilleurs moments. Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- J'irais mieux une fois que cette crise sera écartée mon ami. Mes blessures finiront par se refermer mais les morts, eux, ne se réveilleront pas. Il y a donc plus urgent que mes quelques plaies._

 _\- Alors doc, c'était comment … De bosser avec les Avengers je veux dire ! Enfin, vous et Nikola vous en faites partis mais je parle des autres …_ S'exprima difficilement Henry dont l'excitation s'approchait de celle d'un enfant devant un super héros.

 _\- Je les connaissais déjà pour la plupart mais c'était plaisant de travailler avec tous en même temps. Je préfèrerais toutefois qu'il n'y ait plus d'occasion de nous réunir, pour le bien de notre bonne vieille planète._

 _\- On t'a vu combattre aux côtés de Thor, Iron Man et Captain America …_ Commença Ashley.

 _\- J'étais là aussi, au cas où cela échapperait à quelqu'un ! Je vais bien au passage …_ Grogna Nikola.

 _\- Oui oui … Bref, tu étais entourée de super héros maman, me dis pas qu'un seul n'a pas attiré ton regard quand même ! Sinon je te considère officiellement comme un cas désespéré !_

Helen regarda Nikola d'un air totalement gêné. C'est en cet instant que le vampire se souvint qu'il était le seul à part Will à connaître la vérité sur Helen. Il regarda alors James, c'était improbable qu'un tel génie n'ait jamais percé son secret et pourtant … Magnus tenta de changer de sujet d'une manière qu'elle avait tendance à utiliser quand sa fille commençait à lui parler des hommes. Malheureusement _pour elle, la blonde était plus que déterminé à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire._

 _\- Helen, dis leur … Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça !_

 _\- Nikola comment oses …_

 _\- Si tu ne le fais pas, je le fais à ta place !_

 _\- Vous n'avez pas honte ?_ Cria presque Will. _C'est votre amie, elle vous a aidé maintes et maintes fois, pourquoi à chaque fois il faut que vous soyez un salop au bout du compte ?_

 _\- Ça va ça va docteur Freud, pour une fois, moi, je n'ai rien à cacher !_

 _\- STOP !_ Arrêta Ashley. _J'aimerais une explication claire de ce qui se passe ici._

Helen regarda le sol, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle voulait tout dire à son équipe, à sa fille. Ils avaient tant de choses à faire avec l'épidémie et le problème sous-jacent de la Cabale mais Nikola la mettait au pied du mur. Magnus devait encore faire face à la douleur interne de la perte de Thor et se promit de coller une balle dans la tête du vampire quand tout cela serait terminé. Elle invita alors toute l'équipe à monter dans son bureau et à s'installer dans le sofa. Ce qu'elle avait à dire était long après tout alors autant être assis, de toute façon ses jambes avaient du mal à tenir droites.

Elle fit ce qu'elle faisait toujours avant une annonce important : elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle tenta de faire simple et d'expliquer les choses aussi clairement qu'elle l'avait fait avec Will. Ce dernier suivait l'annonce en regardant les visages des membres de la pièce. Nikola étant déjà parti se restaurer, il avait devant lui une multitude d'informations. Ashley et Henry avaient une bouche grande ouverte, assez pour qu'un Nubbins passe dedans. James semblait tout accueillir avec son flegme habituel, quant à Big Foot, cela semblait lui faire ni chaud, ni froid.

\- _Donc doc, si je capte tout bien, vous êtes sacrément vieille !_

 _\- Oui, c'est ainsi qu'on peut tout résumer Henry !_

 _\- Qu'importe son âge mon pote, moi ce qui m'intéresse le plus c'est le côté triangle amoureux avec deux frères Ásgardiens !_ S'exclama Ashley, pleine d'enthousiasme.

 _\- Ça, jeune fille, c'est une discussion dont je te donnerais les détails plus tard, en des temps bien plus calmes si tu me le permets._

Elles rirent alors ensemble avant qu'un topo de la situation ne soit fait à Helen concernant les phénomènes contaminés. Après de plus amples analyses, il fut clairement mis en évidence que la Cabale se trouvait derrière tout cela. Une expédition fut alors organisée à Bhalasaam afin de récupérer le dernier échantillon pur de Sanguine Vampiris, seul moyen de trouver un vaccin. Diverses épreuves les attendirent là-bas mais ils parvinrent à récupérer la fiole, non sans arracher les derniers instants de vie de James qui succomba.

En parallèle de cette expédition, Ashley et Henry s'était infiltrés dans des laboratoires de la Cabale. Séparés, ce ne fut à première vue, que par la ruse d'Henry qu'ils purent s'échapper de leurs cellules et être rapatriés au dernier moment par John. L'ex-tueur en série avait réussi à se montrer distant avec son ex-fiancée mais il avait compris, à l'instant même où il l'avait revu, qu'elle était presque dans le même état qu'à leur rencontre. Un homme l'avait ramené à cet état … Il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir ce genre de chose.

Il voulait la questionner sur le sujet mais l'état d'Ashley s'aggrava, elle venait de s'évanouir après son retour de mission et leur fille passait alors en priorité. Quand ils comprirent ce que la Cabale avait en tête c'était déjà trop tard et Ashley les avaient rejoints. Après des semaines de recherche, Helen se décida à contacter un homme pouvant avoir des yeux partout et qui serait prêt à l'aider en toute circonstance : Tony Stark.

 _\- Tony ? Désolé de te téléphoner à une heure pareille mais j'aurais besoin de ton aide._

 **\- C'est toujours un plaisir de t'aider, en quoi puis-je t'être utile ?**

 _\- Tu te rappelles de la Cabale ? Je vous en avais fait un bref topo avant que chacun retourne à ses affaires. Ils ont ma fille Tony … Ils me l'ont prise et j'ai besoin de toi pour trouver un moyen de déterminer l'endroit où ils la cachent._

 **\- Ils ont ta fille ? Je m'y mets tout de suite dans ce cas. Dis-m'en plus pour que j'affine mes recherches, je vais me connecter à tous les satellites y compris ceux du SHIELD.**

Helen expliqua alors à Tony toute la situation, sans omettre le moindre détail. C'était évident pour les deux scientifiques que des expériences seraient menées sur la jeune femme. Une consommation hors-norme d'énergie dans un lieu n'étant pas adapté serait une bonne planque. De plus, Helen avait détectée une façon particulière qu'avait le Sang Originel d'agir sur les radiations thermiques émises. En reliant tout ceci ainsi que d'autres informations, Tony dirigea Helen vers un entrepôt semblant désaffecté. Cela collait parfaitement avec les indices qu'elle avait réussi à recueillir auprès de Kate Freelander.

Malheureusement, une fois sur place, la blonde qui leur fit face n'avait que l'apparence d'Ashley. Son esprit et son ADN avaient été pervertit à l'image de la Cabale. Un bref combat s'engagea mais le but n'était de la tuer, ils voulaient la ramener mais cela était impossible. Après l'attaque des Sanctuaire de Tokyo et Moscou par Ashley et ses clones, il était évident qu'ils avaient besoin de renfort pour protéger le Sanctuaire de Londres. Une seule chose vint à l'esprit d'Helen : faire intervenir les Avengers. Mais elle n'en avait pas le droit, cette équipe était à la solde du SHIELD … Pourtant la vie de sa fille était en jeu et c'est via une vidéo-conférence qu'elle les contacta tous sauf Banner.

 _\- Je suis désolée de vous faire stopper les activités que vous faites actuellement mais j'ai besoin de votre aide, à tous !_ Commença Helen.

 _\- C'est à propos de ta fille et de la Cabale c'est ça ?_ Questionna Tony.

 _\- Oui. Le réseau mondial des Sanctuaires est menacé d'extinction par le plus puissant ennemi humain et terrien que j'ai eu à affronter. Plus important encore à mes yeux, la vie de ma fille en dépend. Alors je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de vous demander ça mais s'il vous plait … Aidez-moi_.

La fin de sa phrase était presque inaudible à cause de l'émotion que l'on pouvait entendre dans la voix d'Helen. Une chose était certaine pour chacun des Avengers, si les Sanctuaires venaient à disparaître, les conséquences pour la vie humaine seraient désastreuses. En plus de cela, c'était une amie qui avait besoin d'aide alors aucun n'hésita plus d'une demie seconde avant de donner son accord. Tony prit sa dernière armure en date et s'envola. Steve, Natasha et Clint furent plus classique et prirent l'avion, non sans avoir fait expédier leurs armes et affaires au Sanctuaire au préalable.

Helen faisait les cents pas dans son manoir. Tous ses pires cauchemars étaient en train de se réaliser, elle n'avait plus qu'un seul et unique espoir. Elle espérait que la présence des Avengers quasi au complet serait suffisant pour sauver tout ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Ashley va-t-elle survivre à tout cela ?_

 **Note de la correctrice :** _Les Avengers arrivent au Sanctuaire de Londres, comment vont-ils s'en sortir ?_


	11. La pierre de résurrection

**Disclaimer :** _Avengers et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice CptJackHarkness !

Merci aussi au Guest pour sa review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : La pierre de résurrection**

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que Tony arriva sur le toit du Sanctuaire. Certes ce n'était pas une arrivée des plus discrètes mais ce n'était pas le temps de chipoter. Il mit son armure en mode automatique qui suivait les pas de son créateur dans les escaliers du bâtiment. Il rejoignit Helen dans son labo où il laissa au repos son alter-égo de métal. Instinctivement, il prit la femme dans ses bras. Il savait ce que c'était que de perdre sa famille, même si pour Helen il y avait encore de l'espoir. Sortant une ou deux blagues, soutenues par Nikola, il réussit tout de même à faire revivre un peu le sourire de la brune.

Deux heures après l'arrivée de Tony, ce furent à Natasha, Clint et à Steve d'arriver devant les portes du domaine. Tous les Avengers présents auraient adoré prendre le temps de visiter ce lieu dont on leur avait fait un résumé plus que bref. Il ne savait que ce qui leur était utile pour la mission. Helen leur fit un topo sur la Cabale et les précédentes attaques furent visionnées longuement par toute l'équipe. Ils arrivèrent à la même conclusion qu'Helen : la prochaine attaque serait à Londres. Une autre chose frappa l'équipe, c'était Ashley. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait connu avait tout cela et pourtant ils avaient de la peine pour ce qu'on avait fait subir à la jeune femme.

 _\- Helen, tu es sûre que va ?_ Questionna Natasha.

 _\- Ça ira mieux quand j'aurais ma fille à mes côtés._

 _\- Une chose me frappe quand je regarde les images de vidéo-surveillance. Ils ne se parlent pas. Pourtant la base d'une bonne coordination d'équipe est la communication même gestuelle._

Clint venait de mettre le doigt sur un détail plus qu'important. Helen l'avait bien évidement remarqué, mais elle était tellement habituée aux phénomènes qu'elle en avait oublié le fait que ce ne soit pas la même chose pour eux.

 _\- Avec mon équipe, on suppose qu'ils doivent avoir des dons de télépathie et communiquer par ce biais. Cela expliquerait leur parfaite coordination ainsi que certaines ondes transmises entre eux par les logiciels de Tony._

\- _J'étais justement en train d'y penser Helen. Tu m'as dit que Nikola et Henry, ton ingénieur, travaillaient sur une arme capable de neutraliser le sang originel dans les cellules humaines. De mon côté, je n'ai pas d'arme à te proposer, tout du moins aucune qui pourrait juste les stopper sans les tuer. Toutefois on pourrait les perturber. Avec mon matériel et le tien je pourrais mettre au point une sorte de brouilleur les empêchant de communiquer par ce biais._

 _\- Tony a une bonne idée là, doc !_ s'exclama Steve. _Rappelles-toi justement Loki et son diviser pour mieux régner. On applique cela à nouveau et on pourra mieux s'en sortir je pense. C'est notre meilleure chance en plus de votre prototype d'arme._

Helen acquiesça de la tête. Elle était tellement perdue par tout ce qui lui arrivait qu'elle devait au moins se reposer sur quelque chose de solide. Il fallait qu'elle ait confiance en ses amis pour espérer que cela se finisse bien. Elle appela alors John et expliqua aux Avengers que ce dernier allait les téléporter jusqu'au Sanctuaire de Londres et qu'il y amenait leurs affaires juste après. Ce fut après avoir eu l'impression d'être disloqués et reconstruits que tous arrivèrent à bon port. Le bouclier fut réactivé après que la dernière valise soit amenée par John.

Tony fonça directement au labo rejoindre Nikola et Henry. Il voulait non-seulement voir l'arme créée par ces deux mais également installer le logiciel de brouilleur d'ondes psychiques, comme il le nommait, dans la base de données du Sanctuaire. Ils s'avaient tous à présent qu'ils pouvaient être attaqués d'une minute à l'autre alors ils se préparèrent comme ils pouvaient. Après tout, des phénomènes après des aliens, cela devenait presque commun. Bouclier en main, Captain était prêt à faire ce qu'il pouvait pour aider Helen mais ne savait pas comment réagir s'il tombait face à Ashley. A présent, seule l'attente de l'attaque se faisait pensante.

 **-0-**

En Ásgard, Thor se languissait d'Helen et se demandait à quoi elle pouvait bien passer ses journées. Lui était retournée à l'humeur maussade qu'il avait adopté peu de temps avant sa mission sur Terre. Le procès de Loki avait été fait et ce dernier avait échappé à la peine capitale pour un simple emprisonnement dans la cité même. Au départ, Thor avait réussi à faire bonne figure et s'était même amusé à raconter les combats qui avaient eu lieu. Mais à chaque récit des combats, le visage d'Helen et son courage lui revenaient en mémoire. Encore et toujours cette femme le hantait mais c'était pire maintenant qu'il la savait en vie.

Sa mère était devenue sa confidente. Cette dernière se sentait totalement impuissante face aux tourments qui gâchaient la vie de son fils. Si le Bifröst avait été reconstruit, elle lui aurait dit de retourner auprès de cette femme sans aucune hésitation mais malheureusement il faudrait encore attendre pour cela. Une idée lui vint alors en tête, certes cela ne comblerait pas totalement Thor mais ce serait un bon moyen de le faire patienter en attendant ses retrouvailles tant espérées. Profitant de cette après-midi tranquille après qu'il eut une réunion avec son père, elle l'emmena à l'endroit où se trouvait le Bifröst autrefois et où Heimdall veillait toujours.

 _\- Que faisons-nous ici mère ?_

 _\- Je sais que Nell te manque. Je n'ai pas les pouvoirs pour t'envoyer auprès d'elle mais je peux toutefois te permettre d'en apprendre plus sur sa vie, savoir si elle va bien ou non. Je pense que cela te ferait plaisir non ?_

 _\- C'est … Oui mère, c'est plus que je ne l'espérais._

 _\- Heimdall, mon ami, je te prierais de renseigner mon fils sur une terrienne qui semble avoir volé son cœur et son esprit._

 _\- A vos ordres ma reine._

Thor prit alors sa mère dans ses bras en gage de remerciement pour l'autorisation qu'elle lui donnait. Demander à Heimdall de regarder précisément une personne sur un monde le détournait temporairement de sa mission de surveillance. C'est pourquoi, depuis la dernière attaque d'Ásgard, il fallait l'autorisation du roi ou de la reine. Il se tourna vers le gardien, toujours sa mère à ses côtés qui voulait satisfaire également un peu sa curiosité. Ce dernier se mit à regarder au plus profond de l'univers de son regard perçant. Il prit le temps de quelques minutes avant d'interpréter ce qu'il voyait.

 _\- Alors ? Que vois-tu, dis-moi ?_ Demanda Thor avec une pointe d'excitation.

 _\- Elle s'apprête à mener un dur combat. Sa fille a été enrôlée dans le camp adverse de force et nul ne sait si elle en sortira vivante ou non. Vos compagnons de combat dans la bataille contre Loki sont là également, pour l'aider à la protection de ses protégés._

 _\- Elle a besoin de moi et je ne peux même pas être là quand cela compte le plus_ … Grogna Thor. _Toi qui est doué pour voir les possibilités de fins de ce combat, que vois-tu ?_

 _\- Celle qu'ils nomment Helen semble s'en sortir dans beaucoup de cas. Je ne pourrais en dire autant pour sa progéniture. Je ne vois que des fins funestes pour elle._

 _\- Mère, que puis-je faire ? Je ne peux pas laisser Nell perdre sa fille. Je vous ai observé quand nous avons cru perdre Loki. Je ne veux pas qu'elle vive cela._

 _\- Je vais aller parler avec ton père, lui demander la permission de t'envoyer sur Terre le temps que le Bifröst soit reconstruit. Je ne te promets rien, tu connais le caractère de ton père après tout. De ton côté, tu pourrais faire une chose en attendant._

Il écouta alors attentivement sa mère pendant qu'elle se mit à lui parler d'une pierre : la pierre de résurrection. Une ancienne légende parlait de cette pierre quand il était enfant et il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait encore exister. Elle lui expliqua alors qu'elle avait fini par être brisée en deux parties envoyées à deux époques différentes sur Terre. Les deux parties avaient fini par être récupérées pendant une épidémie de Peste Noire en 1348 en Angleterre. La seconde fut retrouvée en 1940 en Europe pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Deux émissaires Ásgardiens furent envoyés pour récupérer les morceaux en secret. Une fois la pierre recomposée, elle fut entreposée parmi les autres reliques d'Ásgard.

Thor était estomaqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. La pierre se trouvait ici même, chez lui. Que son père soit d'accord ou non, il s'était décidé. Si jamais sa mère arrivait à convaincre son père de l'envoyer sur Terre, il y emmènerait la pierre avec lui. En se rendant dans la salle des reliques, il prit le temps de lire les informations sur la pierre. Ces dernières indiquaient que ses pouvoirs s'était amoindris par le simple fait de l'avoir brisée. Il ne lui restait qu'assez de puissance pour ramener un unique être à la vie. Il devrait donc un choix si jamais cela se présentait à lui mais il ferait tout pour éviter à Nell de souffrir, il se le promettait à lui-même.

 **-0-**

Entre temps, la première bataille avait eu lieu sur Terre. Une partie du Sanctuaire de Londres avait survécu à l'incendie créé pour arrêter la progression des assaillants. L'arme de Nikola n'avait eu pratiquement aucun effet et le temps de se régler sur la parfaite fréquence d'onde pour Tony et tout était déjà terminé. Mais ils n'en démordaient pas, le prochain combat se ferait au Sanctuaire d'Helen. Cette dernière venait même de prendre une décision radicale : donner le sang d'Ashley pour l'arme de Nikola. Cela la rendait totalement opérationnelle au point qu'ils pourraient ne pas y survivre. Cette décision déchirait le cœur d'Helen mais il fallait qu'elle agisse.

Un bruit sourd se fit alors entendre au Sanctuaire de la Vielle Ville. La Cabale avait percé les défenses et le bouclier était sur le point de tomber par un piratage informatique. Ashley et les quatre soldats entrèrent par la grande porte. Captain, deux agents du Sanctuaire et un phénomène étaient présents pour les accueillir et les ralentir le plus possible. Ce fut sans grand effort qu'ils furent envoyés à l'autre bout de la pièce sans grand mal par deux d'entre eux. Nikola se dirigea avec Tony à la source du signal de piratage pour tenter de contrôler un des soldats pendant qu'Henry reprogramme le tout.

Natasha s'occupait d'attirer d'autres soldats dans les divers pièges posés par Clint au préalable pendant que Will lâchait plusieurs phénomènes contre eux. Tout semblait mieux se passer qu'à Londres jusqu'à ce que le bouclier ne lâche, permettant aux ennemis de se téléporter à leur guise. Tony n'avait pas réussi à terminer son idée pour les perturber mais avait profité de son temps pour perfectionner l'arme avec Nikola. Cette dernière était totalement opérationnelle. Tony et Nikola réussirent à retenir le soldat qui se battait contre eux assez longtemps pour qu'Henry ne reconnecte le bouclier.

\- _Doc, le bouclier est réactivé ! John, ne vous téléportez plus !_ Hurla-t-il pour toute l'équipe.

Trois des cinq assaillants avaient déjà péri en tentant de se téléporter. Les deux derniers étaient regroupés dans le labo principal avec Helen. Avec l'arme de Nikola en main, elle parvint à tuer le premier. Il restait alors Ashley face à elle, c'était trop dur … Elle ne pouvait pas tuer sa propre fille.

 _\- Ashley, je t'en supplie, ne m'oblige pas à faire ça … Tu es ma petite fille ! Rappelle-toi, rappelle-toi quand tu étais petite, tu venais dans mon lit quand tu avais fait un cauchemar, tu me disais : maman, maman j'ai peur. Ashley, c'est moi qui aie peur !_

Les yeux de la jeune femme reprirent alors temporairement leur couleur d'origine, permettant à Helen de savoir que c'était sa fille qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

 _\- Maman …_

Sans dire un mot de plus, elle se téléporta, laissant son corps être détruit par le bouclier du Sanctuaire. Helen était au sol, à hurler et à pleurer toutes les larmes qu'elle possédait. Le reste de l'équipe comme les Avengers avaient entendu cet échange et fonçaient déjà retrouver Helen. Aucun ne savait quoi dire à cette femme qui venait de tout perdre en une fraction de seconde.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que tout espoir n'était pas perdu car Thor venait de rentrer dans le Sanctuaire, pierre de résurrection à la main.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Pauvre Helen, elle en bave !_

 **Note de la correctrice :** _Est-ce que la pierre va vraiment faire son effet ?_


	12. Proposition

**Disclaimer :** _Avengers et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice CptJackHarkness !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Proposition**

Les larmes recouvraient le visage d'Helen quand Thor entra dans la pièce. Son corps venait de lâcher totalement à toute la pression qu'elle avait sur elle depuis tout ce temps. Tout son être était tellement déconnecté de la réalité qu'elle n'avait même pas reconnu l'Ásgardien quand il se mit face à elle. Il tentait d'avoir des mots qui la ramènent parmi eux mais rien ne semblait l'atteindre. Elle était en état de choc. Il se mit alors à genou face à elle, son regard dans le sien avant de la prendre dans ses bras afin qu'elle se calme. Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour qu'Helen ne se stoppe et ne réalise enfin qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas la force de sourire à cet homme.

Tout le bonheur qu'Helen pouvait ressentir pour son retour n'était rien comparé à la douleur qu'elle avait au fond d'elle-même. Son monde s'écroulait mais dans le brouhaha que formait son esprit, les mots de Thor arrivaient à lui parvenir. Tentant de la rassurer, ce n'était pas des phrases comme « tout va bien se passer, je suis là » qui allait l'aider. Ce qu'elle voulait, elle, c'était sa fille, celle que la Cabale venait de lui retirer. Une vague de haine l'envahit alors. Magnus se releva, elle était déterminée à trouver la directrice de la Cabale afin de lui arracher la vie de ses propres mains. Pourtant un bout de phrase de Thor la ramena à la réalité.

 _\- Je peux te la ramener_. Semblait-il dire d'une voix calme et sereine.

 _\- Elle est morte Thor. Malgré tes pouvoirs, tu n'es pas un dieu à ce point._

 _\- Tu te trompes. J'ai avec moi un objet qui pourra nous aider. Il ne marchera qu'une fois, il faut que les conditions soient optimales pour que tout fonctionne bien._

Il sortit alors un petit mouchoir semblant contenir une pierre d'un éclat incroyable et envoutant. On pouvait percevoir à l'œil-nu un endroit qui semblait séparer la pierre en deux. Une douce chaleur s'en échappait. Instinctivement, Helen voulut prendre cet objet soit disant capable de rappeler sa fille mais Thor l'en empêcha. Il fallait qu'elle ne soit en contact qu'avec une chose : l'essence du défunt.

 _\- Vous êtes certain que cela fonctionnera Thor ?_ Questionna Steve, soucieux de ramener un monstre à la vie et pas la fille d'Helen.

 _\- Je ne peux rien garantir à totalement. Cette pierre fait partie des contes pour enfants que ma mère nous racontait à Loki et moi jadis. Je la pensais totalement légendaire mais avant que mon père ne me permette ce retour, ma mère m'indiqua mon erreur._

 _\- Comment fonctionne-t-elle ?_ Ajouta Tony.

 _\- Elle fut autrefois séparée en deux morceaux, l'un ramenant le corps de la personne à la vie et l'autre son âme. Mon père la fit récupérer et réassembler dans notre monde. Malheureusement, avoir utilisé les deux moitiés séparément a considérablement affaibli la pierre lors de son assemblage. Elle ne marchera qu'une fois._

 _\- De quoi as-tu besoin_? Demanda Helen qui commençait à retrouver espoir.

 _\- De toi principalement mais également de son sang, avant sa transformation serait le mieux._

 _\- Mais comment savez-vous que …_ Commença Natasha.

 _\- C'est une longue histoire que je vous raconterais plus tard si vous le permettez._

Helen hocha alors la tête et se redit rapidement dans le laboratoire médical. Il lui restait encore du sang d'Ashley. Elle en avait deux tubes dont un qui avait servi à la conception de l'arme. Elle pensa instinctivement qu'elle devrait à l'avenir, toujours avoir quelques tubes de sang de son équipe en cas de besoin. Après tout, on ne pouvait savoir ce qui leur réservait l'avenir. Trouvant enfin la fiole qu'elle cherchait, elle fonça retrouver Thor qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Enfin elle s'accordait le droit de sourire et d'apprécier sincèrement et sans culpabilité le retour de celui qui ne quittait pas ses pensées.

 _\- Et maintenant ?_

 _\- Je vais te donner la pierre avec son tissu et tu la prendras par ce biais. Tu vas la coller au tube que tu tiens en te remémorant tout ce que tu peux de ta fille. Cela activera la régénération à la fois corporelle mais aussi mentale._

La brune prit alors une longue inspiration et s'exécuta. Des bulles commençaient à apparaitre dans la fiole et une lumière se mit soudainement à jaillir de la pierre. Thor s'approcha d'Helen pour l'inciter à garder les deux en contact. La pierre tomba doucement en poussière tandis qu'une lueur prenait place face à eux. Cette lumière prit lentement forme humaine, des cheveux blonds apparurent et enfin le visage d'Ashley fut totalement reconnaissable. Rapidement, Will eut le réflexe de se saisir d'une blouse pour couvrir la jeune femme ne possédant pas un seul vêtement.

 _\- Ashley ?_ Prononça avec prudence Helen.

 _\- Maman ? Mais qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Je comprends plus rien, la dernière chose que je me souviens c'est mon envie de me téléporter pour pas te faire de mal._

 _\- C'est une longue histoire ma chérie mais le principal c'est que tu sois en vie et toi-même !_

Les deux se prirent mutuellement dans les bras pendant de longues minutes. Magnus gardait les larmes aux yeux par le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait de retrouver Ashley. John était présent également et il eut droit à une étreinte de sa fille avant de partir pour se venger de la cabale en compagnie de Nikola. Personne ne s'en prenait à Ashley et Helen, et s'en sortait indemne. Helen n'eut pas le temps de les retenir mais d'une certaine manière, elle aussi avait envie qu'ils soient punis. Elle se tourna alors vers Thor et se faufila dans ses bras en lui murmurant mille merci pour la pierre, désormais poussière.

Le blond ne put qu'en rire en expliquant qu'il faudrait qu'elle remercie sa mère l'occasion car c'était à elle qu'elle devait dire merci. Helen gardait ça en tête, si elle rencontrait un jour la reine d'Ásgard alors oui, c'était une promesse qu'elle se faisait à elle-même, un merci serait la moindre des choses. Le reste des Avengers reprirent un immense sourire et furent soignés pour toutes les blessures de combat. Chacun put alors retourner à sa routine par le premier avion ou via armure pour Tony. Seul Thor ne bougeait pas d'un pouce au grand étonnement d'Helen.

 _\- Tu ne rentres pas non plus ?_

 _\- Disons plutôt qu'à mon grand malheur je suis bloqué sur Terre jusqu'à ce que le passage entre nos mondes soit rétabli. M'offrirais-tu ton hospitalité ?_

 _\- Maman si tu dis non, je te préviens, je te botte les fesses !_

 _\- Les mots de la sagesse ont parlé !_

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur. Ashley put récupérer des vêtements plus adéquats avant d'aller se reposer. Cette journée et même ces dernières semaines n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Helen comptait bien profiter justement de ce repos avec Thor. Elle put enfin lui faire visiter son Sanctuaire et lui expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Un millénaire d'histoire, il fallut toute la soirée pour finir ce récit autour d'un bon verre de vin. Peu étaient encore éveillés dans le Sanctuaire à part eux deux, il ne restait que quelques phénomènes et Bigfoot vérifiant qu'ils allaient tous bien.

C'est donc naturellement que Thor et Helen passèrent leur première nuit ensemble au sein du Sanctuaire. Bien que l'un comme l'autre aurait voulu profiter plus charnellement de cette soirée, la fatigue rattrapa vite Helen. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi mais ces soucis étaient de l'histoire ancienne, sa fille était sauvée ! Il fallait ajouter à cela qu'elle était dans les bras d'un dieu Viking. Elle rit intérieurement en pensant que beaucoup de femmes auraient aimé être à sa place en ce moment même. Il lui accorda un doux sourire en voyant son réveil.

 _\- Bien dormi ?_

 _\- Mieux que jamais._

 _\- Heimdall m'a contacté dans la nuit Nell._

 _\- Déjà ? Moi qui pensais qu'il faudrait du temps pour les réparations._

 _\- Moi aussi, il faut croire qu'ils se sont dépêchés juste pour me ramener._

 _\- Quand repars-tu ?_

 _\- Nous partons ce soir._

 _\- Pardon ?_

Helen eut un hoquet de surprise et se demanda si elle avait bien compri les derniers mots de Thor. Il avait planifié qu'elle viendrait avec lui ? Mais elle ne pouvait pas tout abandonner comme ça, sa fille venait tout juste de revenir, son sanctuaire avait besoin d'elle. Magnus était tout simplement prise de cours. D'un autre côté, elle aurait tellement aimé se rendre dans le monde de son compagnon afin de voir de ses propres yeux toutes les merveilles qu'il avait pu lui raconter là-dessus.

 _\- Nell, je sais tout ce qui se passe dans ta tête, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert._

 _\- Et alors, que raconte ce livre ?_

 _\- Tu penses à ta fille et à ton travail._

 _\- Exact, je l'admets._

 _\- En ce qui concerne Ashley, j'avais prévu de l'emmener avec nous. Après tout j'aimerais bien apprendre à la connaître de mon côté. Et je suis sûr qu'elle trouvera de quoi s'occuper chez moi entre les armes, les entraînements, les lieux à visiter et explorer._

 _\- Tu es sérieux ?_

 _\- Totalement, je n'envisagerais même pas de te séparer d'elle après ce que vous venez de vivre. Pour le Sanctuaire, je me dis que tu es prévisible comme à l'époque de ce petit village et tu as déjà formé quelqu'un pour te remplacer._

 _\- En si peu de temps en ma compagnie tu me connais si bien ? Étrange tout ça !_

 _\- Je vais juste attention à tout ce qui se rapporte de près ou de loin à toi. Et puis, c'est vrai, j'ai hâte que tu rencontres ma mère._

Le cœur d'Helen eut un déclic. Ce n'était plus de la supposition désormais, si elle le voulait, elle pouvait rencontrer la Reine d'Ásgard. Elle décida alors de laisser la décision à Ashley. Un immense oui qui fut crié d'un bout à l'autre du Sanctuaire fut une simple mais efficace réponse. Il ne restait plus aux deux femmes que de se préparer pour cette nouvelle aventure.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Revoilà notre Ashley, ceci grâce à ma beta qui tenait à ce qu'elle survive !_

 **Note de la correctrice :** _Voyage en Ásgard, j'aimerais bien y aller moi aussi, et vous ?_


	13. Ásgard

**Disclaimer :** _Avengers et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice CptJackHarkness !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Ásgard**

Ashley était plus que surexcitée à l'idée d'aller dans un autre monde. Toutefois la jeune femme n'était pas dupe quant à la relation entre sa mère et Thor. Non seulement elle avait remarqué que les deux avaient dormi ensemble mais le regard que lançait le blond à Helen était assez explicite. Elle voulait donc en savoir plus sur ce qu'elle avait manqué pendant son mode « Nemesis » comme elle le nommait. Ashley était bien la seule à en rire pour le moment, c'était trop frais pour sa mère encore. C'était en effet le soir-même qu'était prévu le départ mais elle tenait à en savoir plus avant.

Profitant d'un moment où Thor et Helen étaient séparés, ce qui était pour le coup très rare depuis leurs retrouvailles, Ashley prit alors sa mère à part. Elles parlèrent alors, dans un premier lieu, de tout et de rien comme des bagages, savoir si la blonde se sentait assez en forme pour tout cela. Helen attendait encore les résultats de ses tests sanguins. Elle tenait à s'assurer que sa fille soit au mieux. Helen s'installa alors à côté de sa fille et lui demanda le véritable but de cette entrevue.

 _\- Je voulais te parler de Thor maman._

 _\- Oh, je m'y attendais tu sais. Que veux-tu savoir._

 _\- Je connais l'essentiel, je sais pour votre rencontre comme pour Loki. Je sais aussi que c'est lui qui m'a permis de revenir parmi les vivants. C'est aussi lui qui désire qu'on ne soit pas séparées toi et moi plus que nous ne l'avons déjà été et ça j'apprécie énormément, crois-moi il marque des points !_

 _\- Mais ? Je te connais Ash, il va y avoir un « mais » !_

 _\- Mais,_ dit-elle en riant _, je ne le connais pas personnellement. Le dernier homme avec lequel je sais que tu as eu une relation stable, c'était mon père. Désolé maman mais je m'inquiète vue tes antécédents !_

 _\- Si on t'écoute on pourrait croire que je n'attire que les psychopathes ma chérie !_

 _\- Bah tu sais …_

 _\- ASHLEY !_

Elles éclatèrent de rire ensemble. Il fallait dire qu'avoir été fiancée avec Jack l'Eventreur n'était pas du tout quelque chose qu'elle pouvait mettre à son avantage. Helen trouvait ça mignon que sa fille s'inquiète de l'homme qui commençait toujours à refaire partie de sa vie. Elle la prit dans ses bras afin de la rassurer, la brune ajouta que Thor en personne serait plus que ravi de répondre à toutes les questions qu'elle se posait. Ashley ne pouvait qu'approuver, elle avait une dette envers cet homme, si on pouvait le définir comme un simple homme. Elle avait hâte de découvrir son monde et le soir était déjà trop loin pour elle.

L'après-midi et le début de soirée se déroula entre bagages et indications pour Will dans les cas d'urgence. Helen n'était pas rassurée de laisser son sanctuaire après les événements de la Cabale. Toutefois, Will lui avait prouvé qu'il était digne de confiance. Il était devenu son ami, son confident en plus de son simple protégé. Il fallait qu'elle laisse ses responsabilités à d'autres pendant un temps et cela l'effrayait. Depuis la création des sanctuaires, c'était elle qui était tout en haut de la chaîne de commandement, elle avait toujours du travail, nuit et jour et là, elle serait absente pendant quelque temps. Elle avait simplement peur d'avoir du temps pour vivre.

 **-0-**

Le soir arriva, Ashley et Helen étaient fin prêtes que cela soit mentalement mais également sur les plans matériels et techniques. Les au-revoir furent de mise, ils sortirent sur les jardins du sanctuaire avant que le Bifröst ne s'abaisse sur eux. La lumière vive les entoura et ils reparurent tous trois dans l'entrée du Bifröst en Ásgard. Les vêtements des deux femmes n'étaient pas du tout adaptés pour le lieu. Elles devraient se changer avant d'être présentées aux dirigeants. Cette idée faisait de plus en plus paniquer Helen. Ils sortirent alors du lieu de transfert et se trouvèrent sur le pont le reliant Ásgard.

 _\- C'est encore plus magnifique que je ne l'avais imaginé !_

 _\- Bienvenu chez moi mesdames !_

 _\- Ok, pour le coup c'est juste wow ! Je dois bien l'admettre, je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau._

 _\- Et encore Ashley, je pense que tu apprécieras la salle t'entraînement à ce que je sais de toi via ta mère. Non seulement elle est sublime mais il y a des armes que même ton imagination ne pourrait avoir prédite._

Ashley sautait littéralement de joie partout. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé vivre ce genre de chose de toute sa vie. Avec tout cela, elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de demander à sa mère ce qu'avait révélé l'analyse de son sang. Qu'importe, s'il y avait eu quelque chose grave elle lui en aurait sûrement parlé. Le trio avança sur le pont jusqu'à rejoindre la ville et le palais. Thor emmena Ashley et Helen à leurs chambres. Officiellement, chacune en avait une attitrée mais le blond n'avait pas prévu de laisser Helen dormir ici. Il les laissa quelques minutes afin que chacune d'elle puisse enfiler une tenue plus adéquat à ce monde.

Ashley rejoignit sa mère après s'être habillé afin d'affiner sa coiffure. La jeune femme était plus une adepte du : vite fait bien fait et n'avait jamais vraiment eu la patience d'être coquette. Toutefois Helen avait une autre idée en tête, elle ne voulait pas que sa fille change, au contraire, la plus grande marque de respect était de rester fidèle à ses principes. Elle coiffa légèrement les cheveux d'Ashley qu'elle laissa tomber sur les épaules de la jeune femme. De son côté, elle s'était fait un chignon en prenant la peine de laisser une ou deux petites mèches de chaque côté de son visage. Quand elles ressortirent, ce fut un Thor bouche bée qui les accueillit.

 _\- Vous êtes superbes, toutes les deux._

 _\- Merci !_ Répondirent-elles en cœur avec un large sourire.

Ashley, en plus de ses cheveux attachés ressemblait à Sif habillée ainsi. Portant un pantalon, sa tunique argent et rouge se prolongeait légèrement. Ses bras étaient découverts mais quelques bracelets y étaient présents. Le haut se prolongeait tel un corset et épousait parfaitement les courbes de la jeune femme sans en empêcher un parfait mouvement. C'était là un habit de guerrière, ce qui représentait parfaitement la personnalité d'Ashley. Thor songea immédiatement qu'elle ferait une belle paire avec son amie. Ses yeux restèrent tout de même scotchés sur Helen.

La brune portait une tenue bien plus digne d'une Dame. Toute la grâce et la grandeur d'Helen pouvait s'en ressentir. Avec la luminosité, sa robe aurait pu paraître d'or. Légèrement serrée en dessous de la poitrine, elle descendait sur tout le corps de la Terrienne. Une longue parure couvrait un de ses bras laissait le bracelet qu'elle portait au second resplendir. La touche finale fut la broche de la même couleur que la robe présente dans ses cheveux. Elle était juste parfaite aux yeux de son compagnon.

 _\- Ma mère nous attend._

 _\- On ne va pas rencontrer tes parents en même temps ? Au fait, je te tutoie ou je te vouvoie du coup ?_ Demanda Ashley.

 _\- Disons que ma mère sera moins formelle que mon père, disons qu'elle sera un peu un avant-goût ! Tutoie-moi, mais vouvoie mes parents._

 _\- Ça c'était logique !_

 _\- Je ne sais plus à quelle légende me vouer par contre, dans certaines elle se nomme Frigga et dans d'autre Freyja. Tu m'éclaires ?_ Ajouta Helen qui était plus que désireuse de ne pas faire d'erreur.

 _\- Frigga ! Et je sais déjà qu'elle va vous adorer, toutes les deux._

Thor tenta de rassurer les deux femmes dont le stress augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient du lieu de retrouvailles. La reine était présente, à regarder l'horizon en attendant que son fils et les deux terriennes ne la rejoignent. Thor s'avança seul dans un premier temps et étreignit sa mère en la remerciant une fois de plus pour sa précieuse aide. Il s'écarta alors légèrement en faisant signe à Ashley et Helen de le rejoindre. Les deux soufflèrent un bon coup en tentant de croiser intérieurement les doigts.

 _\- Vous êtes donc la femme dont mon fils ne cesse de parler._

 _\- C'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer. Thor m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et je ne pourrais jamais assez-vous remercier d'avoir permis que ma fille soit sauvée._

 _\- Entre mère nous nous comprenons. Je donnerais Ásgard au pire des fous pour sauver Thor. Vous êtes aussi belle que votre mère, jeune fille. À ce que j'ai compris vous avez une âme de guerrière._

 _\- Oui madame,_ répondit Ashley visiblement mal à l'aise avec le simple fait d'être en présence d'une Reine.

 _\- Mère, Père est-il là ?_

 _\- Oui, nous allons de ce pas le rejoindre. N'ayez crainte, mon mari a un côté intimident il faut bien l'admettre. Toutefois il sait voir la vraie valeur de chacun. Thor n'a pas tari d'éloge sur vos compétences à toutes les deux. Cela aidera._

Thor prit alors la main d'Helen et Ashley resta presque collée à sa mère. Il était temps de rencontrer Odin en personne et le fait que cela se soit bien passé avec Frigga ne rassura pas pour autant les deux femmes. Une fois dans la salle du trône, ils y découvrirent Odin assis sur ledit trône, lance en main semblant en pleine réflexion. Il regarda sa femme, son fils et les deux femmes qui venaient de rentrer sans montrer une seule émotion.

 _\- Père. Je viens vers vous aujourd'hui afin de vous présenter Nell ainsi que sa fille Ashley._

 _\- Nell … Voilà donc à quoi ressemble celle qui hante l'esprit de mon fils même pendant nos réunions politiques et militaires._

L'ambiance était tendue. Helen ne savait pas comment réagir à ce genre de remarque. En général, elle ne se serait pas fait prier pour répliquer mais elle savait qu'à cet instant elle devait faire profil bas.

 _\- Et toi tu es celle pour qui Thor m'a demandé l'autorisation d'utiliser la Pierre_. Dit-il en regardant Ashley qui ne baissa pas le regard.

\- _C'est exact et je me permets de vous remercier pour cela. Sans la pierre, je ne pourrais me présenter devant vous aujourd'hui._ S'exclama la jeune femme qui se surprit elle-même pas le ton retenu qu'elle venait d'employer.

 _\- Aucun humain n'a le droit d'être en Ásgard. C'est une règle absolue. Pourtant Thor a argumenté en votre faveur, mon fils me connait et sait comment attiser ma curiosité. Vous êtes donc les bienvenues en mon Royaume. Je n'ordonnerais qu'une chose : que vous soyez toujours accompagné d'un Ásgardien entre nos murs._

Helen et Ashley inclinèrent la tête en signe d'accord. Cela c'était mieux passé qu'elles ne l'auraient espéré. Même Thor était surpris par le discours de son père et ne se retint pas de le remercier. En sortant, il exigea tout de même que son fils reste pour la prochaine réunion. Sa mère le rassura en lui assurant qu'elle saurait prendre soin de ses invités. Les trois femmes se dirigèrent donc vers la salle d'entraînement où Sif se trouvait déjà. Frigga, quant à elle, était bien décidée à avoir une petite conversation privée avec Helen.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Désolé du retard, j'ai eut quelques soucis technique !_

 **Note de la correctrice :** _V_ _ivement la suite !_


	14. Discussion et entraînement

**Disclaimer :** _Avengers et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice CptJackHarkness !

Gros merci aussi à MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES pour sa review ! 

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Discussion et entraînement**

La salle raisonnait de bruits d'épées et de boucliers s'entrechoquant. Helen et Ashley restèrent avec la reine dans l'entrée de la pièce, observant Sif. Elle était impressionnante, par sa prestance en combat mais également par sa technique. Tous ceux qui tentaient de l'affronter étaient, au final, écartés. Aucun ne semblait à la hauteur de la guerrière. Même Ashley pensait qu'elle était loin d'avoir le niveau face à elle. Sif se figea en voyant les trois femmes et s'inclina en face de sa reine. Cette dernière lui présenta alors la brune et la blonde présentes à côté d'elle. Une petite moue fut présente sur le visage de Sif.

Elle s'était imaginée Nell de bien des façons mais elle ne pouvait qu'admettre que Thor avait bon gout. Son regard s'attarda alors sur Ashley, elle avait le corps typique d'une femme faite pour les combats. Elle se présenta alors officiellement comme compagne de champs de batailles de Thor et ses acolytes. Se rendant compte qu'elle pouvait avoir un air agressif avec son épée à la main, elle la rengaina et déposa son bouclier sur son socle. Sif ne put s'empêcher de chercher ce que la brune pouvait avoir plus qu'elle mais en vain.

 _\- Ma chère Lady Sif, la jeune femme que tu vois là se défend bien d'après mon fils. Il a pensé qu'apprendre à manier nos armes avec toi pourrait être un plus pour elle._

 _\- As-tu déjà combattu ?_ Demanda Sif à Ashley.

 _\- Au corps à corps avec ou sans armes oui mais pas avec vos armes, sur ce plan-là je suis loin d'être à la hauteur._

 _\- Très bien, voyons ce que tu vaux au corps à corps dans un premier temps._

 _\- Ashley, fais attention à toi, les Ásgardiens sont plus fort physiquement que nous et tu te remets à peine des expériences de la Cabale._ S'inquiéta Helen.

 _\- Soyez rassurée, je ne désire qu'évaluer sa technique et ses stratégies de combats, votre fille ne sera pas blessée._ Indiqua Sif se demanda de quelles expériences elle parlait.

Helen inclina alors la tête en signe de remerciement à la guerrière. Frigga et elle s'écartèrent pour laisser les deux guerrières se préparer. Sif fut agréablement surprise en remarquant que Thor ne lui avait pas fait amener une novice. Ashley avait les bons mouvements et elle agissait au bon moment quand Sif lui envoyait un petit coup. Le combat s'intensifia légèrement au point où Sif se demandait si elle avait vraiment à faire à une humaine en face d'elle. Certes, elles n'échangeaient que des coups ralentis afin d'observer la technique mais tout de même, Ashley semblait plus puissante que la moyenne.

Sif la félicita, il fallait qu'elle soit honnête, elle ne pensait pas rencontrer un jour une humaine aussi douée. La blonde lui expliqua qu'elle tenait de sa mère 80% de ses techniques de combat. Cette remarque donna envie à Sif de combattre la brune mais elle ne se sentait pas capable de se retenir face à celle qu'elle voyait encore comme une rivale. Certes la bataille pour Thor était terminée mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. L'Ásgardienne tendit une épée et un bouclier à Ashley afin de voir si, instinctivement, son corps se mouvait correctement. En parallèle, Frigga discutait avec Helen.

 _\- Je voulais échanger quelques mots avec vous Nell si cela ne vous dérange pas._

 _\- Non pas du tout, c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire._

 _\- Vous avez connu Loki en plus de Thor sur Terre autrefois, c'est cela ? Comment était-il à l'époque ?_

 _\- Il était impressionnant, comme son frère mais d'une manière différente. Il était cultivé, avait de la discussion et me montrait un réel intérêt pendant que Thor flirtait avec des femmes et parlait de guerre avec les hommes._

 _\- Si je suis vos mots, Thor ne vous a pas immédiatement plu._

 _\- Non, c'est exact, lui-même est au courant. J'avais commencé à m'attacher à Loki, sincèrement. Mais une maladie s'abattit sur le village et il a très mal vécu que mon intérêt pour lui ne soit plus ma priorité. C'est là que Thor et moi sommes devenus proche. Il m'a aidé et n'a pas hésité à se salir les mains, à aller me chercher des plantes et j'en passe._

 _\- Il a passé quelques temps sur Terre avec vous et vous ne lui avez pas dit, pendant tout ce temps, que vous étiez immortelle ?_

 _\- Je ne suis pas, théoriquement, immortelle, je vieillis juste très très lentement par rapport à un humain normal. Mais non, je savais qu'il devrait rentrer ici un jour où l'autre. Lui dire que je vivrais encore pendant longtemps aurait été cruel je pense. Au moins il a pu faire un semblant de deuil entre temps._

 _\- Je suis d'accord avec votre façon de penser. Toutefois il n'a pas fait son deuil et il n'y a jamais eu que vous dans son cœur, au grand désespoir de Sif._

Helen ne put que rougir à la remarque de la reine. Elle retourna son attention sur le combat où Ashley se débrouillait plus que bien. Il était évident pour elle que Sif n'y mettait pas toute sa force mais la guerrière était réellement impliquée dans le combat. Elles se stoppèrent alors pour reprendre leur souffle et boire un peu. Au vu de la respiration plus qu'accélérée de Sif, elle avait vraiment donné de l'énergie face à Ashley. L'Ásgardienne se permit de demander si Ashley avait un père également humain car elle avait du mal à y croire. Helen dut alors expliquer les derniers événements avec la Cabale. Sif proposa alors de faire passer à Ashley quelques examens avec la technologie de leur monde.

La jeune femme ne s'opposant pas à quelques tests, les quatre femmes prirent le chemin du laboratoire. Ashley s'allongea sur la table d'examen et laissa les scientifiques à leur travail. Les résultats tombèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Ashley n'avait plus de trace de modification créées par la Cabale. Mais une hypothèse fut émise : une liée à la Pierre. Elle avait émise énormément d'énergie au moment de la résurrection de la jeune femme et en avait augmenté toutes ses capacités innées. Après avoir pris quelques cellules via le sang d'Ashley, un autre verdict tomba : son ADN avait évolué comme celui de sa mère et ainsi, elle ne vieillirait pas comme tout le monde.

 _\- Bon, il faut croire que je ressemble de plus en plus à ma mère ! Hum, ça pourrait être pire quand on voit mon père._

Helen ne put que rire à l'évocation de John. C'était certains qu'il n'y avait pas de comparaison possible avec Thor par exemple. Sif avait un grand sourire, elle avait raison, une simple humaine n'aurait pas eu ce genre de capacité. Elle embarqua Ashley pour une autre séance d'entrainement au grand plaisir de la blonde.

 _\- Je crois que votre fille se plaît parmi nous._

 _\- C'est ce que je vois, j'ai du mal à me dire que j'ai failli la perdre il y a peu. Je sais que je me répète mais je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour l'aide que vous m'avez apportée._

 _\- Hum, j'ai une petite idée en fait._

 _-Je vous écoute._

 _\- Restez ici avec votre fille. Thor ne s'y opposera pas et mon mari, disons que je ne lui donnerais pas l'occasion de me dire non. Je suis certaine qu'Ashley se plairait parmi nous sur une longue durée. Et puis j'aimerais apprendre à la connaître, il y a longtemps que je désire avoir le rôle de grand-mère. Après tout, qui sais, peut-être me ferez-vous un héritier ou une héritière par la suite._

Helen manqua de s'étouffer en écoutant ce que la reine proposait. Certes le début était tentant, Will était formé à prendre la relève des Sanctuaires et après tous ces millénaires, elle méritait bien d'avoir enfin une vie pour elle. Elle savait également qu'Ashley serait dans son élément ici entre combat, fêtes et bonne compagnie. Mais c'était surtout la fin de la proposition qui avait provoqué l'étouffement d'Helen. Certes, elle était ravie que la reine s'intéresse de cette manière à Ashley mais jamais elle n'avait songé à avoir d'autres enfants plus tard. Elle ne savait même pas si c'était encore possible.

Elle expliqua qu'elle en parlerait à Ashley avant toute chose mais qu'elle réfléchirait à la proposition de rester ici très sérieusement. Une fois l'entraînement fini, Sif dut retourner à quelques obligations, tout comme la reine. Un garde fut assigné aux deux terriennes afin de suivre la demande d'Odin mais ce dernier était assez discret et éloigné pour que la mère et la fille puisse avoir une discussion privée. Helen prit alors une grande bouffée d'air avant de raconter tout cela à Ashley.

 _\- Tu penses donc me faire un petit frère ou une petite sœur maman ?_

 _\- Quoi ? Hein ? Euh non, j'admets je n'y pense pas Ash, je te parle de ça surtout par rapport à la proposition de rester. Je sais que tu as ta vie sur terre, tes amis._

 _\- Ma vie se résume au Sanctuaire sur Terre. Et mes amis … Disons que j'ai bien vu le regard de Will ou même celui d'Henry. Ils ont beau savoir que je suis redevenue moi-même, il restait de la peur dans leurs yeux. Ici, c'est l'occasion de tout recommencer à zéro mais aussi de ne plus simplement être ta fille._

 _\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?_

 _\- Maman … Généralement on me connait comme : « la fille de ». Dans le meilleur des cas c'est de toi qu'on parle et maintenant dans le pire c'est de mon père. Ici, Sif m'a dit que j'avais des capacités pour être une grande guerrière, je pourrais vraiment aider et avoir ma place._

 _\- Tu désires donc qu'on reste ?_

 _\- Seulement si c'est ce que tu veux aussi._

 _\- C'est difficile de dire non quand je sais tout ce que je pourrais avoir ici, c'est vrai._

La mère et la fille se prirent mutuellement dans les bras en souriant. La décision semblait prise mais il fallait encore en parler à Thor. C'est le soir même qu'Helen se décida à lui faire part de tout cela. Une fois dans ses bras, à la limite du sommeil, elle lui fit cette révélation. Bien entendu, elle se retint de parler de l'idée d'enfant que Frigga avait amené. Le jeune homme ne put que la serrer un peu plus dans ses bras en se retenant presque de hurler de joie. Il était aux anges, la femme qu'il aimait allait rester avec lui et il pourrait profiter de sa présence pendant toute sa vie.

Helen émit une seule requête : pouvoir retourner une fois sur Terre pour que ses amis soient au courant et qu'elle puisse s'assurer que tout se passe bien pour ses sanctuaires. Mais pour le reste la décision était prise : Helen et Ashley allaient poser définitivement bagages en Ásgard.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _On approche de la fin les amis !_

 **Note de la correctrice :** _Comment vont réagir les membres du Sanctuaire en apprenant le départ des filles Magnus ?_


	15. Début d'une nouvelle vie

**Disclaimer :** _Avengers et Sanctuary comme tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à ma correctrice CptJackHarkness qui a fait un super travail pour cette fan fiction !

Gros merci aussi à MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES pour sa review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Début d'une nouvelle vie**

Heimdall se tenait devant le portail, attendant que les deux femmes soient définitivement prêtes pour leur départ. Il leur laissait 48h terrien avant de les faire revenir dans ce monde, elles devaient donc se retrouver au point même de leur « atterrissage » pour le transfert dans l'autre sens. Helen prit le temps d'embrasser une dernière fois Thor avant de rejoindre sa fille. Elle savait que cette fois ce n'était qu'un court au-revoir et qu'elle pourrait retrouver d'ici très peu de temps ses bras. Ashley lui accorda un mouvement de tête et un grand sourire à Sif qui était venue accompagner sa nouvelle protégée.

C'est donc dans les jardins à côté du Sanctuaire que le portail apparut et transporta les deux femmes qui retrouvèrent le manoir. Elles se sourirent mutuellement avant de prendre la route de l'entrée et rejoignirent avec joie les autres membres de l'équipe qui avait adopté depuis peu Kate. Les étreintes furent de mise et elles se décidèrent à ne pas parler de leur départ définitif dans la seconde. Helen se tint alors au courant des derniers faits du Sanctuaire et Ashley prit le temps de papoter avec Henry et Big Foot d'Ásgard.

 _\- Alors, au final, je m'en suis sorti comment Magnus ?_ Demanda Will qui avait quelque peu peur d'avoir loupé quelque chose.

 _\- Parfaitement bien, je n'aurais pas pu imaginer meilleure relève William_. Lui répondit-elle en sachant qu'il fallait qu'elle aborde le sujet.

 _\- Vous me rassurez, je ne me rendais pas compte du travail de dingue que cela vous demandait en parallèle de nos missions. Je me doutais qu'il y avait de la paperasse mais quand même !_

 _\- Tout est une question d'organisation, à la rigueur demandez de l'aide et embauchez quelqu'un !_

 _\- Dois-je comprendre que vous ne reprenez pas votre rôle ?_

Helen soupira alors lentement. Elle lui expliqua alors que leur retour n'était que temporaire et qu'Ashley et elle rentreraient d'ici deux jours. Will avait bien comprit qu'après avoir goûté à la vie auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait, il y avait peu de chances qu'elle y renonce. Il avait déjà tout prévu pour les papiers qu'Helen devrait signer pour le transfert de commandement. Magnus ne put que le remercier d'avoir tout prévu, ce qui lui permit de profiter de ces derniers jours sur Terre en toute quiétude.

Magnus apprit plus tard dans la journée qu'Ashley avait pris le temps de parler à Henry et Bigfoot de leur départ. Ces deux-là avaient bien moins pris la nouvelle, Henry considérait Ashley comme sa propre sœur et Big Foot tenait énormément à Helen. Mais ils comprirent tous deux que s'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même situation, ils auraient réagi exactement de la même manière. Helen s'arrêta alors devant divers phénomènes et repensa à chaque capture ou accueil de ces derniers, quelques moments de nostalgie qui la firent frémir. Il lui fallait encore parler à Nikola et John.

 **-0-**

Thor profitait de sa vie en Ásgard en sachant que bientôt il ne serait plus seul. Sa vie serait enfin complète, autant que son cœur. Sa mère avait bien remarqué que l'humeur de son fils était au beau fixe et elle ne pouvait en être plus ravie. Elle avait toujours en tête l'héritage du trône, Odin aussi y pensait mais c'était plus à elle d'en parler. Frigga rejoignit alors son fils et se plaça à ses côtés, partageant sa bonne humeur.

 _\- Elles ont fait bonne impression toutes les deux tu sais. Surtout Ashley qui va, je pense, devenir l'apprentie de Sif. Ces deux femmes sont faites pour s'entendre._

 _\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre et j'en suis ravi, il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Sif aussi enjouée. Helen fera une sublime compagne et je suis certain que notre peuple sera d'accord avec moi._

 _\- Certes, elle fera une bonne reine. Elle a déjà le tempérament d'un leader. Elle est faite pour être à la tête des autres et cela se voit. J'espère également voir un prince ou une princesse d'ici quelque temps agrandir notre famille, qu'en dis-tu ?_

Thor marqua un blanc. C'était un sujet qu'il n'avait jamais abordé avec Helen et il n'y avait même pas songé lui-même. Il n'avait même pas espéré la retrouver après tout ce temps, alors fonder une famille avec elle n'était pas dans ses priorités. Pourtant l'idée de sa mère venait de s'installer dans son esprit et imaginer la brune portant son enfant était plus que tentant. Frigga avait bien compris que son idée était encrée dans la tête de Thor et en souriait. Maintenant, il fallait espérer qu'Helen puisse encore concevoir un enfant, ce qui n'était pas certain.

 **-0-**

Helen aussi songeait à ce que la reine lui avait dit. Après avoir eu et élevé Ashley seule, elle ne s'était pas imaginée avoir un autre enfant. Ne sachant pas si elle pouvait encore concevoir, elle voulait en avoir le cœur net avait d'aborder le sujet, délicatement, avec Thor. Via ses capacités, elle fut capable de se faire elle-même une échographie. Il fallait qu'elle vérifie si ses trompes de Fallope ainsi que son utérus étaient encore viables. Tout semblait alors sans séquelles, avec la technologie qu'elle avait sous la main ainsi que le fait qu'elle tienne à garder cela secret, elle ne pouvait pas faire de plus amples examens. Elle ne pouvait plus que croiser les doigts.

Le temps filait vite au Sanctuaire et les deux jours avaient vite passé, il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant le départ. Nikola et John étaient enfin arrivés au Sanctuaire après avoir reçu le message d'Helen. Elle expliqua alors calmement la situation, John ne resta pas longtemps, perdant déjà le contrôle de lui-même. Helen put alors prendre plus de temps de discuter avec Nikola. Ce dernier déprimait déjà de voir sa dernière amie partir même si elle lui assura qu'ils se reverraient un jour. Mais après tout, plusieurs siècles pouvaient s'écouler avant que cette phrase ne se révèle vraie.

 _\- Il va être l'heure doc, faut aller dehors,_ s'exclama Henry qui avait les yeux rouges. Il retenait son émotion comme il pouvait.

Les deux femmes se placèrent alors sur l'ancienne marque. Helen avait laissé un message à transmettre aux autres Avengers. Will lui avait promis de s'en charger bien qu'il ne savait pas où contacter Banner ou Rogers. Un grand flash apparut et Heimdall transporta la mère et la fille jusqu'en Ásgard où Thor les attendait déjà de pied ferme. Il prit alors Helen dans ses bras ainsi qu'Ashley. Elles allèrent se changer rapidement dans leurs chambres respectives. Bientôt, Helen et Ashley seraient officiellement présentées au peuple, il fallait que tout soit parfait.

 _\- Tu es certain que tu désires fait cela maintenant ? Je veux dire, on vient d'arriver et je …_

 _\- Calme-toi, tout se passera bien mais je dois juste savoir si je dois te présenter en Nell ou en Helen. Même moi je m'y perds à force._

 _\- Helen, je ne suis plus la même femme que j'étais à notre rencontre, je pense que d'une certaine manière, Nell est morte, ou elle a évolué si tu préfères._

 _\- Très bien, dans ce cas, avant de te présenter comme ma compagne et donc au passage, future reine d'Ásgard, je dois te poser une question._

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_

 _\- Eh bien, pour que tu sois ma reine, il faut bien passer par une étape avant. Je sais que c'est soudain et comme tu dis, vous venez d'arriver et de poser vos bagages mais je pense qu'on a déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça après tous ces millénaires. Bon, je me lance : Veux-tu m'épouser ?_

En finissant sa phrase, il s'était mis à genou en lui présentant une bague. Thor avait pris le temps de demander à Ashley comment se déroulait ce genre de demande sur Terre. Il tenait à faire cela dans les règles, tout du moins autant qu'il le pouvait. Helen était restée bouche bée mais l'avait embrassé en guise de réponse, il lui passa alors la bague au doigt en gardant un immense sourire aux lèvres.

 _\- Je prends ça pour un oui !_

 _\- Comment veux-tu que je te dise non ?_

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Ashley fut la première mise au courant juste avant la présentation officielle des deux femmes. C'est donc tout naturellement que Thor introduisit à son peuple celle qui allait devenir sa femme ainsi qu'Ashley, sa belle-fille. Future grande guerrière d'Ásgard. Le peuple était en joie, ils avaient presque perdu espoir de voir leur prince et futur roi trouver chaussure à son pied. Ils n'étaient pas dupe, Helen n'était pas de leur monde mais si leur roi Odin avait approuvé cette union alors ils ne pouvaient qu'en faire autant.

 **-0-**

Le temps passa, Helen était officiellement reconnue comme Princesse et future Reine d'Ásgard et Ashley s'était affirmée comme combattante. Elle avait déjà fait ses preuves pendant de nombreux conflits et s'était même liée avec Frigga mais également Odin. La première lui présentait la ville et toutes les activités disponibles. Ce furent les liens avec Odin qui furent les plus surprenant aux yeux de tous, le grand roi avait trouvé l'intérêt de la jeune femme pour les stratégies de combats plus qu'attrayant. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble à parler de divers combats et de comment cela aurait pu se dérouler mieux, avec moins de victimes, voire comment éviter la guerre.

Thor restait attentif à ce qui se passait sur Terre en se promettant d'y retourner si jamais les Avengers où les Sanctuaires avaient besoin de leur présence. Mais à présent il avait d'autres priorités, sa femme était ce qui comptait le plus pour lui. Plus que son royaume même. Ils furent alors heureux de savoir qu'ils pourraient agrandir leur famille quant à l'étonnement général, le ventre d'Helen se mit à s'arrondir doucement. La brune n'avait plus fait attention à ses cycles depuis tellement d'années qu'elle ne remarqua les signes de sa grossesse qu'à la fin de son premier trimestre.

 _\- Ásgard aura donc un héritier ou une héritière._ S'exclama Odin derrière Helen.

Le roi venant d'apprendre la nouvelle, il tenait à s'entretenir avec Helen, ce qu'il ne faisait que très rarement.

 _\- Oui votre majesté. Votre femme est aux anges depuis que nous avons appris la nouvelle, sans parler de Thor bien entendu._

 _\- Connaissant mon fils et ma femme, cela ne m'étonne guère. Sachez ma chère que même si je ne le montre que très peu, je suis vraiment heureux de votre présence ici et cet enfant sera une grande joie pour nous tous._

Il se permit alors de passer légèrement sa main sur le ventre d'Helen en lui souriant. Un sourire sincère et plein de joie. Helen ne pouvait que se ravir d'avoir été présente dans ce village il y a si longtemps. C'est grâce à cette rencontre qu'aujourd'hui elle en était là, heureuse, amoureuse et aimée. Son bonheur fut à son comble quand, six mois plus tard, elle donna naissance à Magni, un fils qui prendrait un jour la relève de son père à la tête de ce royaume. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, lui aussi retournera sur Terre, patrie de sa mère, et y trouvera l'amour et la force d'être digne de ses aînés.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Et voilà ! C'est fini pour cette histoire ! J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé la lire autant que j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Merci à nouveau à ma super Beta !_

 **Note de la correctrice :** _Ashley a eu un petit frère et j'espère qu'il découvrira la patrie de sa mère et de sa grande sœur._


End file.
